Efímeros 1 JHerondale
by Elena Garnica
Summary: Amberle Rumsfeld tenía un vida completamente mundana pero, ¿qué pasa cuando descubre qué su vida no es lo que parece si no que es una completamente mentira? Formar parte del mundo de las sombras hará que su vida corra peligro, pero también encontrará el amor donde menos se lo imaginaba.
1. Prólogo

**ESTE LIBRO ESTA BASADO EN LA SAGA "CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS"**

 **Algunas partes (que se señalaran), serán del espectáculo de Tv.Pero de ahí en más, la historia se concentra más en el libro, que en la serie "Shadowhunters".**

 **Este libro podrá contener spoilers, si no has leído los libros, leerásbajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **Se mencionaran palabras o frases que no se han revelado en la serie.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia te los puedes imaginar como tu desees.**

 **¡Y la más importante!**

 **El libro se encuentra en edición**

 **Por lo tanto habrá partes que se han cambiado para una mejoría y entendimiento de la lectura.**

 **Si hay errores ortográficos siéntete libre de señalarlo, se me hará más fácil después corregir ese error.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esto, espero aclarar las dudas!**

•••

La reverberación del sol, en la punta más alta de la montaña, indicaba algo; adelantaba la llegada del crepúsculo. Los labiérnagos volaban y se desplazaban suavemente, dejándose llevar por aquella brisa estival. El viento frío y seco mostraba que el anochecer estaba en el clímax, el viento del norte elevo las expectativas de alrededor de la azabache noche, dando así, el final a aquel crepúsculo alucinante.

A lo lejos, se podía mostrar una hermosa casa, desprendía el más bello sentimiento que un hogar te puede mostrar.

Por su parte, los habitantes del aquel hogareño sitio, se encontraban exaltados y alarmados; por la tan repentina aparición de horrorosas criaturas, que acechaban aquel lugar.

Lo único que podían pensar Henry y Eloisa era en proteger a la pequeña niña que yacía en aquel hogar de las criaturas que venían en camino a su casa, en busca de algo desconocido. Henry y Eloisa peleaban codo a codo para proteger a la pequeña de la casa, mientras más criaturas llegaban más los debilitaban. Pero nada podía debilitar a aquel par de padres dispuestos a todo, por el bienestar de su adorada hija.

Amberleigh —, la entonces niña del hogareño sitio—, se despertó por todo el ruido de las personas que luchaban, para obtener algo de las personas residentes de allí, algo que les pertenecía desde nacimiento, lo mejor que pudo hacer Amberleigh, fue pedir ayuda a sus padres, sin la respuesta que esperaba, la joven Amberleigh llena de valor, bajo. Caminó hacia los ruidos sin importar el riesgo de hacerse daño, lo único que no esperaba, era que unas misteriosas criaturas estuvieran ahí en busca de algo o de alguien, temerosa por ser descubierta se encerró donde mejor podía; la sala de aquellos filosos cuchillos. Henry y Eloisa notando que algo estaba mal porque habían roto los Acuerdos, fueron en busca de la pequeña Amberleigh, sin esperar que las horribles criaturas estaban acechando a la pequeña, lo único que mejor pudieron hacer, fue sacar sus cuchillos matando a todo tipo de criatura. Hombres misteriosos entrando a la habitación y buscando solamente a una persona, Amberleigh.

— ¡Van en busca de Amberleigh! —dijo Eloisa hacia su esposo con aquella voz entrecortada. Temerosa de que le pueda pasar algo horroroso a su hija, la miraba a cada instante, con aquel brillo de maternidad.

— ¡La única salida que hay es crear un portal, Eloisa! ¡No hay tiempo para escapar! —dijo Henry totalmente lleno de desesperación por perder a las dos personas que más ama en la vida.

Dos jóvenes empezaron a crear el portal hacia el único lugar donde creen que estaría segura, Nueva York, a la casa de Madame Dorothea. Al momento de terminar el portal, los dos cazadores de sombras adultos asintieron a las personas de alrededor, sabían que era hora de la despedida.

— ¡Todo va estar bien! — se repetían al mismo tiempo los dos adultos de la habitación con determinación.

— ¡Ve por Amberleigh y llévala al portal! — dijo Henry a su esposa. Con un asentimiento de cabeza Eloisa se dirigió a Amberle, donde se encontró con la pequeña asustada.

— Mami, monstruos— susurró la pequeña aterrorizada.

— ¡Tranquila, cariño, todo va estar bien a partir de ahora! —decía Eloisa a su hija para convencerla o convencerse a sí misma de que Amberle estaría segura y a salvo con los humanos — . Todo estará bien pequeña Amberleigh, todo lo estará.

••••

Cuando el par de mujeres atravesaron aquel portal, hecho por brujos, Eloisa no dudo en caminar hacia la mujer dueña de aquel sitio. Caminó con determinación cuando vio a aquella mujer, que en el momento era la única solución.

— ¡Madame Dorothea! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Necesito encontrar un refugio para Amberleigh! ¡Ellos nos encontraron! ¡La encontraron! — dijo Eloisa a Dorothea sin saber que un gato las observaba con gran interés.

— Tranquila Eloisa, ella estará bien aquí, déjala aquí y yo me encargare de ella— dijo Dorothea, Eloisa caminó, y le entregó un frasco de algún líquido desconocido.— Ella es la razón por la que todo el mundo busca algo que no debe de ser buscado, y mucho menos encontrado. Solo confía en mí, ella no sabrá nada del mundo de los cazadores de sombras, ni siquiera una estela tocará.

Lo que ellos sabían era que Madame Dorothea cumpliría su palabra, Amberleigh no tocaría una estela hasta que el momento esperando llegue, ella no recordaría nada acerca de sus padres y todo lo que hicieron para protegerla, porque sus recuerdos fueron borrados..., cuando sus labios tocaron aquel líquido desconocido.

[ Disclaimer : NO soy dueña de la saga "The Mortal Instruments ". Todos los derechos van a Cassandra Clare. Sólo me PERTENECE Amberle Rumsfeld al igual que su historia en la trama].

[BASADA EN EL LIBRO:Ciudad de hueso].


	2. Inicio

Capítulo 0

"Centro nocturno de Nueva York".

Me encontraba mirando hacia la nada, hasta que una luz cegadora hizo que mis ojos se cerraran de inmediato. Abrí los ojos lentamente hasta adaptarme a la luz cegadora; lo que vi me dejó entristecida, estaba segura que ningún misántropo hubiese negado mi declaración, el lugar era inspirador, pero sus ruinas lo hacía ver infecto —, y por no decir hediondo—, me era verdaderamente inspirador por tener una naturaleza innata. Cuando una ligera brisa estival se agitó entre los árboles de mi alrededor, trajo bellos recuerdos.

Una espontánea simpatía albergó a mi ser, parecía que yo ya había estado aquí, mis pisadas eran como la marea, la extravagancia, me recorrió de pies a cabeza, caminé hasta llegar a un lago que impedía mi caminata. Fruncí el ceño al ver que no había ningún método para caminar hacía el mi mirada se dirigió a un abrótano, su olor era tan penetrante que hizo que me sintiera mal, mi cabeza dio vueltas, atontada me quise sujetar de algo pero mi cuerpo empezaba a desfallecer veía esas extrañas luces, mi respiración entrecortada hacía que llevará mis manos a mi garganta, me sentía desesperada, me sentí desfallecer lentamente hasta que mi vista se nublo.

Desperté con una bocanada de aire, y sí, otro día más con esa tormentosa pesadilla, siempre tenía que morir, de las más absurdas muertes hasta la más tormentosa. Suspiré, giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, observé como la luna parecía un alabastro, tan blanca y traslúcida, con su color albar.

Lleve mi mano a mi frente, miré de reojo al espejo que se encontraba en la habitación, quede muda cuando deslumbre mi aspecto, parecía un álveo, era humillante mi estado, a decir verdad parecía muerta en vida. Me lleve la palma de mi mano a mi frente y la froté con suavidad, era la segunda vez en la noche que hacía esta acción. —Otro día más—la voz de mi mejor amiga resonó por toda la habitación.

Salté cuando escuché su voz, pero me volví para mirarla con una ceja alzada, me separé de las suaves y cómodas sábanas, y me puse en pie para acercarme a ella. Aunque fuera de noche, podía ver su cabellera pelirroja, la luna parecía amar a su cabellera porque la hacía resaltar tanto.

—Lo siento— me disculpé cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron directamente por varios minutos. A decir verdad ella era hermosa, no había nada que en Clarissa Adele Fray no fuera hermoso, su cabello y ojos, la hacían ver y ser destacada por cualquier humano, por eso entendía perfectamente la obsesión de mi mejor amigo.

—Está bien—aseguró y sonrió—. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?— preguntó con un tono de voz preocupante.

Asentí suavemente, el monótono ruido de los carros, buscando su camino entre las largas calles, tomaron mi interés en ellas.

Es verdad que tenía la capacidad de distraerme de cualquier tema y no porque me aburría, si no por el alargado tema de las personas, me frustraba.

Tenía que desistir al tema rápidamente.

Clarissa, o como quieren que la llamen, Clary, porque decía que su nombre era bastante estirado, metió los dedos más profundamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón de franela. Me miró por última vez y se dirigió a su habitación.

Feliz dulces dieciséis

Susurré cuando su pequeña anatomía se evaporó por la larga y placentera noche.

Me suministre a un silencio acogedor, mire por la ventana y la luna seguía brillando con aquel brillo que la caracterizaba, me asomé por la ventana y observé cómo esos puntos blancos brillantes adornan la noche. Cerré la ventana —, que se encontraba abierta—, y me dirigí a mi cama. Me quedé estática por cinco minutos y sentía como mis párpados caían lentamente.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente por el ajetreo que provocó Clary en su habitación, me talle los ojos con suavidad, acomode mi ropa y me dirigí en paso perezoso a su habitación vi como su ropa se encontraba tirada por todo el suelo, miré en silencio antes de que ella hiciera volar una prenda por el aire.

—Basta, harás que tu ropa salga volando— regañe mientras agarraba cada prenda del suelo—. No queremos que el señor Heatcliff venga a soltar su gran sermón.

Me miró por un segundo antes de suspirar, y apartándose de mí—. El bigote Heatcliff querrás decir, él no se encuentra, a esta hora va a la casa de los ingleses... ¿cómo se apellidan?... Ah sí, los Green.

En el centro de la habitación, sujeto sobre un mueble de madera se encontraba la obra de Clary.

—Sabes Clary, hoy me siento muy inspirada, hoy soy Henry Wotton, y tú eres, ya sabes, Basilio, el pintor...

—Déjate de boberías y ayúdame—masculló Clary, sonreí a ella, Clary podía ser muy prejuiciosa, me adentre más a su habitación y fui a un mueble rústico de madera, sabía que ella estaría en conflicto.

—Toma—le entregué el atuendo que saqué de aquel mueble y ella sonrió con satisfacción y corrió rápidamente al baño, gritó un gracias antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Bajé lentamente por las escaleras y me encontré con la madre de Clary; Jocelyn Fray. Jocelyn me contó la historia de cómo llegué ahí, al parecer ella y el padre de Clary fueron grandes amigos de mis difuntos padres. Cuando ellos murieron—, milagrosamente yo sobreviví—, vaya ironía, no es así, ya que quedé huérfana, cómo es obvio, pero como no tenía ningún familiar que me pudiera cuidar, Jocelyn me cuido, encargándose de mi tutela.

Cosa que agradezco, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, algo nublaba mi vista—, como en este instante—, Jocelyn me miró—. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí sólo un pequeño mareo— sonreí hacia ella, para calmar la situación, fui al frutero y tomé una manzana, y al entrar a mi boca mis papilas gustativas saborearon el dulce sabor que desprendía la manzana—. Lo ves, mi cuerpo aclamaba comer.

Cuando ella intentó hablar la cabellera pelirroja de Clary tomaba rapidez por las escaleras. Miré a Jocelyn que se encontraba mirando con preocupación a su hija. Clary nos miró y sonrió. Me miró a mí y sin que yo me diera cuenta tomó la manzana de mis manos y salió de la cocina, para después escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y posteriormente cerrarse.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡Estoy segura de que es imposible que no me diera cuenta! ¡Estaba en mis narices!—repuse y miré a Jocelyn que se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

—Tal vez te mareaste de nuevo—contestó encogiéndose de hombros. La mire deductiva antes de asentir.

Me paré del lugar donde me encontraba sentada y ayude a Jocelyn con el desayuno—. Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos—sonrío, dando vuelta a los huevos en el sartén—. No la felicité y ella no sospecha nada.

Jocelyn sonrió—. ¿Ya le tienes preparado su regalo?—preguntó.

—No me pasé tres meses enteros en Java Jones como mesera— indiqué poniendo el huevo en dos platos.

—Vendrá Luke— avisó—. Dijiste que en dos meses lo juntabas— indicó Jocelyn.

Caminé a la repisa de trastes y saque un vaso, tenedores y un plato para el mencionado. Alzó la mirada y me encuentro con la de reproche de Jocelyn.

—Las propinas son buenas.

Luke llegó y comió rápidamente, haciendo que mí mirada fuera a él y después a Jocelyn. Los tres terminamos de comer y me ofrecí a lavar los trastes, ante el silencio de los presentes, pero Jocelyn dijo que ella los secaba y no me pude negar.

Jocelyn tomó su teléfono que emitía una señal de notificación, sonrió y me lo enseñó. Rápidamente le di un vistazo: era un mensaje de Simon— ¿Crees que la obsesión de Simon sea buena?—pregunté.

—Bueno es humano— la miré con confusión, carraspeo —. Y es virgen.

Reí, claro que lo era, ese niñato desprendía ser virgen. Pagaría por ver, corrección, pagaría por escuchar, no mejor olvidemos esto. No pagaría por ver o escuchar como pierde su virginidad.

Escuchamos pasos en el recibidor y sabíamos con anticipación que Clary había llegado y se encontraba con Dorothea. Las dos fuimos por sus regalos y nos dejamos caer en Clary cuando se asomó por la entrada y la felicitamos—. Pensé que lo habían olvidado.

—No—negué—. Todo fue parte de un plan —aclaré y saque de mi espalda un sobre. Ella lo tomó y abrió lentamente el sobre y vio lo de adentro— ¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó Clary—. ¡Grecia! ¿Cómo?

—Trabaje en Java Jones mientras estabas con Simon. Y una que otra clase particular de música. —respondo y mis dedos hicieron un breve movimiento,Jocelyn sonrió y se acercó a Clary, le dio un abrazo y le entregó una caja de madera con diseños detallados, parecía que era hecha a mano.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un pisapapeles?—preguntó con ironía Clary.

—Es una estela, es una reliquia familiar—explicó Jocelyn.

— ¿Los Fray tenemos reliquias?— preguntó Clary.

Pero como había dicho, me distraje y miré a la reliquia en la mano de Clary. Me quedé contemplando aquella belleza, la verdadera belleza.

Una breve melodía apareció en mi cabeza, clásica, no era aficionada a la música de ahora. Jocelyn decía que desde que era pequeña tenía una cierta devoción a todo aquel ser humano que tocará un instrumento, dijo que junto a Clary, nos inscribió en un taller de música, rápidamente dijo que yo tomé el piano, mencionó que Clary no duró una semana —, la música no es el estilo de Clary—, pero yo aún seguía recibiendo clases de piano, hasta ahora.

Observé la fisonomía de Jocelyn que me estaba haciendo dudar de aquel objeto.

Como dicen por ahí, la cosa más corriente puede ser deliciosa, si uno lo oculta para sí.

Cuando le había dicho a Clarissa que me sentía como Henry Wotton y ella como el pintor; Basilio Hallward no bromeaba, tomó en serio su dibujó.

Suspiré y regrese a la realidad y vi la mirada espectadora de Clary en mí, asentí y ella sonrió satisfecha consigo misma, corrió despavorida.

— ¡Dios nos lo libre de todo mal!— exclamé y me dirigí a mi habitación sonriendo detrás de ella.

Aguardé un par de minutos y bajé a la cocina. Mientras bajaba escuchaba las voces de dos personas en la cocina, Luke y Jocelyn, charlaban por no decir que susurraban, y no entendía de qué conversación estaban hablando, pero juraría que mi nombre sonaba en su conversación. Decidí que sería bueno no escuchar la conversación, no quería traicionar la confianza de ellos dos. Aunque si quería escuchar esta vez me tenía que abstener.

—Iremos a Lombardi's— exclamó esa voz incomparable de mi mejor amigo, alías Simon Lewis. Como lo podría describir... Él tiene el cabello castaño, tiene un par de ojos marrones quecuando brillan parecen dos gotas de miel dulce, claro que lo único que nos diferencia era que mi cabello tiene pequeñas ondas en las puntas y se encontraba en un tono un poco más marrón oscuro, mis ojos eran grises. Jocelyn decía que mis ojos eran tan puros, que cuando me pintaba misojos no había ningún color que se me asemeja. Y bueno también estaba el hecho de que el usa esos anteojos redondos quele abarcaban todo su perfil, realmente me hacía verlo raro que era él y sus anteojos, muy anticuados para mí gusto.

A decir verdad, mi físico era bastante "normal", podría decirse que era pequeña en altura, pero en comparación de Clary; era en realidad alta. Mis piernas eran largas, pero mis muslos no eran de ayuda, se encontraban rodeados de carne que los hacían ver más llamativos que cualquier cosa. Tenía una cintura un poco estrecha. Mi piel era más pálida, casi como la de un albino. Mis ojos y mi cabello no ayudaban, realzaban cada parte de mi rostro, de mis labios hasta mis cejas. Había muchas diferencias entre Simon y yo; pero si alguien nos viera juntos lo primero que le vendría a la cabeza sería: hermanos.

Y recuerdo cómo lo conocí, sí, al chico larguirucho, yo tenía cinco, nos encontrábamos en el Central Park, Clary iba tomada de la mano de Jocelyn y yo de Luke.

Era un día caluroso, cuando dos niñas iban caminando con los que parecían ser sus padres, una niña pelirroja iba tomada de la mano de su madre, mientras que una castaña sonreía lo más posible que podía, el hombre a su lado miraba con un cierto brillo, era algo inefable. La niña castaña miraba a los pequeños gorriones y los ahuyenta con sus pisadas, hasta que vio a un niño tirado en el suelo llorando. Rápidamente la castaña se acercó ignorado los gritos de aquellos adultos, la niña ignoró el hecho de que se encontraba en pequeños acantos y aun así quiso ayudar aquel niño llorón.

—Ni siquieraClarissa llora así, niño— Amberlecon su trenza y ropa arrugada llegó a él—. Me darás una aneurisma si tú llanto sigue así.

—Una ¿qué?— preguntó el niño entre lamentos.

—Una dilatación...espera... Luke me dijo que no debo de hablar con extraños..., pero mira qué bonito pez, es de color azur.

—Azul—corrigió el niño.

—Azur, niño bableco, es por si no sabes, color azul oscuro—respondió con arrogancia la niña.

—Eres rara—dijo el niño.

—Caletre, soy eso, y no rara, que tú no me comprendas no quiere decir que soy rara—aguardó un momento aquella niña, había contenido su reparación y miraba fijamente a la nada—. ¡Oh mira, una criatura! ¿Sabes qué hago para que no se den cuenta que las veo? Las ignoro, silas ignoras se van. ¿Sabesqué? Tienes un aura rara, presiento que seremos amigos.

Y con eso la niña se marchó, sin saber que ellos se harían los mejores amigos al pasar el tiempo.

Un dolor en mi cabeza hizo que me concentrará en la mirada de Simon y Clary, sabía que ellos tenían algo en mente.

Vi que ellos ansiosamente esperaban por mí, me dirigí con inseguridad hacía ellos—. ¿Otra vez en el mundo de Amberle?

Miré a Simon—. Divago mucho en las acciones que provocan, no es mi mundo, es solo pensar.

Realmente no sabía qué hacía con ellos, y sí, me encontraba a varios metros de la entrada de un centro nocturno, y a varios de los automóviles de Nueva York. Parecía tentadora la idea de investigar si la tarea de que me atropellara un taxi tuviera éxito, odiaba con todo mi corazón la música que creaban Simon y su banda, tenía esa extraña sensación que era mejor estar siendo arrollada por un automóvil a estar allí. Pero era mi mejor amigo, debía apoyarlo en todo.

Estuve viendo el espectáculo de frente de mi por Simon, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento eso era claro, pero por mi cuenta estaría en la cocina de Jocelyn comiendo la rebanada de pastel que había prometido.

Realmente esa sensación de Maureen era algo inefable. No podía ver a esa niña a los ojos porque quería lanzarme a ella y poner mis manos en su lindo cuello, o alguna parte del cuello que le causara dolor. Esa pequeña rubia tenía la sensación de que acosaba a muchas personas, Simon, un claro ejemplo.

Siempre fue así, yo era intrépida, desinteresada y muy, pero muy, distraída, solía perder mi celular unas diez veces al día, y milagrosamente aparecía en algún lugar de la casa. Siempre pensé en esas pequeñas cosas llamadas duendes. Pero siempre desechaba esa idea.

—Sabes, hoy presiento que será una gran noche para ti—mencioné a Clary, después de levantarme y caminar de espaldas sin darme cuenta de que choque con una persona—. Lo siento tanto, soy distraída por naturaleza, no te había visto, pero en realidad no te vi, ya sabes caminé de espaldas.

— ¿Puedes verme? —preguntó él chico en frente de mí, rodé los ojos al escuchar esa estupidez—. Tú tienes la visión —mencionó el mismo rubio teñido al no obtener mí respuesta.

—La, ¿que? —pregunté con bastante confusión al rubio teñido enfrente de mí.

— ¿Cómo es que no sé quién eres? — volvió a preguntar el rubio.

— ¿Está técnica te funcionó alguna vez? —Clary le preguntó haciendo acto de presencia, empujando al rubio. Que fue mala idea, ya que aquel rubio, no se movió ni un centímetro.

—El raro, piensa que tengo la visión, pues claro, si no ¿qué haría aquí?—pregunté —. ¿Cada qué te tiñes tu cabello?

Simon nos miraba con confusión, alargue mi mano y le hice una honda que pareció un saludo.

— ¡Jace! —escuché llamar y el rubio volteó a ver a donde lo llamaban, supongo que Jace, era el nombre del hombre raro.

— ¿Viste aquel chico rubio tatuado? —pregunté al llegar con Simon y Maureen.

— ¿Te refieres al chico imaginario con el que hablabas? —Simon me preguntó

— ¿Qué? ¡No, miren va corriendo al club! —mencioné mientras señalaba hacia donde corría el rubio—. De verdad ¿No lo vieron?— volví a preguntar con algo de tristeza y confusión al no entender cómo es que no lo vieron.

—No —mencionó Maureen como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Podrían dejarme de sentir como una loca? —pedí consternada.

— ¿Podrías dejar de actuar así?—pidió Maureen.

No me quería quedar con estas personas y tampoco con las manos cruzadas así que tome una decisión.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —exclamaron ellos.

—Al único lugar donde están y van los locos—dije mientras me quitaba la chamarra, arrojándola al aire y ser atrapada por Simon, y dejaba en descubierto mi ropa totalmente negra.

— ¡Ni siquiera tu identificación traes! — exclamó Simón, y su sonrisa fue borrado cuando le mostraba mí identificación —. ¡Pero apesta! — aunque fue lo último que escuché antes de dirigirme al club.

Miraba con gran interés el club ya que nunca en mi vida me había metido a un lugar así y menos por un chico, pero había algo que me llamaba la atención del rubio teñido.

Quería golpearme la cabeza por haber tomado esa idea. En este instante estaría con esa rebanada.

— ¡Amberle! ¡Espera!—fue lo que escuché para que mis pies se detuvieran un segundo y girará sobre mis talones para dar cara a Clary que venía corriendo en busca de mí.

—Clary, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?— pregunté con un grito, que si no estuvieran en el club podría ver roto el tímpano de alguien. Podría escuchar el sonido de la música a todo volumen, sabía por qué no venía a estos lugares, odiaba el ruido y más si quieren romperme el tímpano. Juraría que tendría mañana una jaqueca.

— ¡Chicas! —llamó la voz de mi mejor amigo, y Maureen, sin preguntar, tomaron lugar a cada lado de nosotras—. Saben iré a comprar algunos tragos para tu cumpleaños Clary— mencionó Simon yendo a la barra, también huyendo de la sensación de estar ahí—. Y yo iré contigo—mencionó Maureen agarrando el brazo de Simon, huyendo de la situación, aunque también aprovechando la oportunidad y huir con Simon. Y viendo ahora la ocasión, las falsas identificaciones parecía que sí dieron frutos al fin.

Caminé a mi objetivo, seguí caminando, pasando entre personas con sudor en su cuerpo, mentalmente decidí nunca venir a un club de nuevo.

Nunca iba a saber en el peligro que me metí, hasta que por fin, cayeron las cortinas detrás de mí y me encontré con hombres vestidos de negro y tres jóvenes que para mi eran de misma edad. O eso pensaba.


	3. Capítulo 1

"Un siglo sin existencia".

Sentí los pasos de Clary en el pasillo. Yo me deslicé por la larga y suave tela más cercana, procuraba que ella se quedará donde estaba, pero parecía que la cabeza de zanahoria ignoraba mis pensamientos; porque de segundo a otro se encontraba mirando a las tres personas que se movían con celeridad.

Era cáustica mi situación, encima de nosotras, un letrero donde las letras carmesí brillaban con tanta ferocidad, "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA", en ese instante sentí la presencia de un tercero a un lado mío—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La tenue luz que había en el pequeño escondite se derramaba sobre el suelo a través de altas ventanas con barrotes cubiertas de suciedad.Intencionalmente miré a Clary que miraba a la muchacha justo al lado de mí, la pelirroja frunció su entrecejo al ver que la muchacha no habló en plural, si no es singular, y se había dirigido a mí.

—Ella es Clary— señalé a la mujer pelirroja y pálida de mi mejor amiga. — Y yo soy Amberleigh.

No terminé de decirlo, porque la muchacha de mí lado se movió a una velocidad inhumana, arremetió contra un chico con cabellera azulina, la muchacha a pesar de estar envuelta en una vestimenta de ángel pareció como si en un minuto esa apariencia se esfumara. Miré a Clary, su mano impactó con su boca tratando de no emitir algún sonido, la miré sin comprender, pero retorné la mirada a donde se encontraba aquella muchacha, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender hacía el suelo para atacar aquel pobre muchacho, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo violentamente. La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo.

—Siempre creí que ver un acto de sadomasoquismo sería fantástico, pero mis expectativas cambiaron hoy.

Le informé a la única alma que se encontraba estupefacta, no es que vea actos así, pero, hay demasiadas cosas que ya no me abisman o pasman. Hacía frío en la habitación a pesar del calor de agosto, tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado, me sentía inmunda y asquerosamente débil, sentía una extraña sensación de que lo que íbamos a ver cambiaría nuestras vidas eternamente.

Los zapatos de Clary rechinaron con en el piso resbaloso donde nos encontramos y masculle hacia ella un pequeño y débil susurro zote, ella me recriminó con la mirada, pero después vi un brillo de vilipendio en sus ojos.

Despegue la mirada de ella y me encontré con tres personas atosigando a la cabellera azulina, parecía como si nunca se rendían o recibían un no como respuesta. La chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena negra que le caía por su espalda, el chico alto de cabello negro como el de ella y el muchacho rubio —teñido— con el nombre de Jace, estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Vi como Jace se paseó de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Bueno— dijo— todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

Incomprensible, escuchar todas esas palabras injuriosas me hacía detenerme a pensar lo poco digno de creer en esas personas. Imagino que la demencia les llegó a este trío. Pero el tusígeno intento de Clary para traerme de vuelta a la realidad hizo el efecto esperado, porque aún la riña violenta seguía, pero me regodeo al ver la cara del azulino, hasta que veo el más puro temor en él. Jace alzó su mano, y vi centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo que empuñaba. Era curiosamente traslúcido, la hoja transparente como el más bello y puro cristal, afilado como un fragmento de vidrio, la empuñadura engastada con piedras rojas.

El muchacho atado lanzó un grito ahogado—. ¡Valentine ha vuelto!— protestó, tirando de las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda—. Todos los Mundos infernales lo saben..., yo lo sé..., puedo decirte dónde está.

La cólera llameó repentinamente en los gélidos ojos de Jace.

—Por el Ángel, siempre que capturamos a uno de ustedes, cabrones, afirman saber dónde está Valentine. Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está. Está en el infierno. Y tú...— giró el cuchillo que sujetaba, cuyo filo centelleó como una línea de fuego.— Tú puedes reunirte con él allí.

Observó como un rayo de fuego salió en un santiamén. — Deténganse— gritó Clary. Miré incrédulamente la situación, mi quijada cayó por los aires. — No pueden hacer esto.

Mi cabeza pareció reaccionar a toda esta extraña y aturdida situación. — ¡Clary!— me acerqué a ella corriendo y tomándole de los hombros. —¡Si pueden! Y ahora acabas de arruinar nuestra posible huida de aquí.

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral nos sumergió a todos. Miré a Clary y la puse detrás de mí. Jace se volvió hacia nosotras, tan sobresaltado que el cuchillo le salió despedido de la mano y repiqueteó contra el suelo de hormigón.

— ¿Qué es esto?— el moreno alto exigió pasando su mirada de nosotras a sus compañeros.

—Nada— afirmé —. Nosotras ya nos íbamos.

—Son chicas— dijo Jace recuperando su estupefacción —. Seguramente habrás visto chicas antes Alec. Tu hermana Isabelle es una— dio un paso para acercarse a nosotras, entrecerró sus ojos como si no pudiera creer que nos veía nuevamente.

—Será mejor que salgan de aquí, si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes.

Asentí rápidamente a aquella voz.

— No voy a ir a ninguna parte—repuso Clary y me petrifico en mi lugar—. Si lo hago, lo mataran.

Me llevo mi mano a mi cabellera en señal de frustración, volteó mi cabeza lentamente hacia ella, cerré un poco mis ojos. — Y yo te mataré a ti Clarissa— volteó a verlos—. Miren, las dos nos alejaremos, ignoramos su existencia y ustedes la de nosotras, sencillo, ¿verdad?

Sujetó a Clary y la llevaba arrastras hasta que la voz del rubio teñido nos paró. —Tiene razón la pelirroja. — admitió Jace haciendo girar al cuchillo entre los dedos—. ¿Qué te importa a ti si le mato o no?

—Pues— farfulló Clary—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

Detuve mi respiración acelerada, miré a Clary con verdadera incredulidad, un tic en mi ojo izquierdo alertó a Clary.

—Tienes razón— concedió Jace—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirar a Jace con furia, él pareció sentir mi mirada en él para que sus ojos dorados—, algo inusual—, brillaran.

—Eso no es una persona, pelirroja. Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.

—Están locos. — replicó Clary alejándose de ellos.

—Ahora si te quieres alejar de ellos— alzo mis manos al aire—. Grandioso Clary, grandioso.

En ese momento el muchacho de cabellera azulina, con un grito agudo y penetrante, se liberó de las sujeciones que lo ataban a la columna y se arrojó sobre Jace. Cayeron al suelo y rodaron juntos, el muchacho de la cabellera azulina arañando a Jace con manos que centelleaban como si sus extremos fueran de metal. Clary quiso huir pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Escuché el grito agudo de una mujer, el chillido fue de Isabelle; el muchacho de cabellera azulina intentó acuchillar al rostro de Jace con las garras extendidas, pero el látigo de Isabelle descendió sobre la espalda de aquel extraño. Pero el líquido negruzco estalló alrededor de la empuñadura.

El hermano de Isabelle—, el parecido de ellos dos era aterrador—, había llegado junto a Jace y le sostenía el brazo tirando de la manga. Me quedé observando eso. Pero el grito de mi mejor amiga me desconcertó. El látigo cuya dorada longitud estaba manchada de fluido negro, se enroscó alrededor de la muñeca de Clary dándole un fuerte tirón. —Pequeña mundi estúpida— masculló Isabelle. — Podrías haber hecho que mataran a Jace.

—Está loco— replicó Clary. Me acerqué a ella cuando el látigo se le hundió más profundamente en la carne—. Están todos locos. ¿Qué se creen que son, un grupo de vigilantes asesinos?

—Déjala ir— pidió Jace al ver mi mirada furiosa en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Isabelle le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada, pero no discutió. El látigo resbaló de la muñeca, liberándole el brazo a Clary, que se encontraba frotando.

—Quizá deberíamos llevarlas de vuelta con nosotros— el hombre alto, hermano de Isabelle, sugirió—. Apuesto a que Hodge querrá hablar con ellas.

—Ni hablar de llevarlas al Instituto— dijo Isabelle—. Son mundis.

—¿Lo son?— inquirió Jace con suavidad y se acercó lentamente a mi.— ¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, lucecita?¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche?¿Has...

— ¡Basta! ¡No me llames así!— interrumpí levantando mi dedo—. Nosotras no tenemos la más remota idea de que hablas. No creemos en los demonios, o lo que sea que dices.

— ¿Clary? ¿Amberleigh? — preguntó una voz en la puerta—. ¿Están bien? ¿Siguieron al chico de tatuajes?

Miré rápidamente hacia atrás donde las tres personas se encontraban de pie, Jace me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me dedico un encogimiento de hombros, en tono burlón.

—Nos pareció que se encontraba aquí— expliqué con un encogimiento—. Pero supongo que no fue así— miré a Simon—. Lo sentimos. Ha sido una equivocación.

Tomé a ambos de las manos y los saqué de aquel traumático lugar.

•••

Me adentre a la habitación de Clary, el suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel despechadas.

—Sé que odias que tus dibujos no queden como las pinturas de Jocelyn, pero, cariño, ella y yo recogemos tu habitación. —junté sus bolas de papel y los desecho en el bote cercano. — Tu insistente teléfono no ha dejado de sonar.

Me miró por un segundo y regresó a su libreta—. De acuerdo, señorita petulante. Contestarás ese teléfono irritante, yo iré a mi habitación, me relajaré tocado el piano, y tal vez me ponga a leer.

Me marché de ahí, observé mi ventana al llegar a mi habitación, el sol estaba en su punto, porque el reflejo de su color estaba en la ventana. Tomé una partitura y me dirijo hacia abajo.

Vi la figura de Luke entrando por la puerta y la presencia de Clary en mi espalda. Cuando Luke nos observó nos sonrió como él sabía hacerlo.

Le dediqué una verdadera sonrisa. — ¿Dónde está mamá?— Clary preguntó.

—Aparcando la camioneta— respondió.

Ignoré a ambos y me dirigí a la sala donde agarró mi iPod y conecto mis audífonos, Debussy sonó, rápidamente tomé asiento en el sofá más cercano.

«¡¿QUÉ?!»

El chillido de Clary me aturdió, caí al suelo como peso muerto. Me acaricié mi cabeza y lentamente me quite los audífonos y salí de la sala. Y vi a cuatro personas postradas, dos pelirrojas tensas, las miré atentamente, los ojos azules de Luke me miraron con preocupación. Y Simon..., Simon estaba ahí.

—Nos vamos de vacaciones— me explicó Clary—. Excelente ¿no?— miró a su madre—. No nos esperes despierta.

Agarró el brazo de Simon y lo sujetó fuertemente — ¡Adiós, señora Fray!— se despidió—. ¡Que pase una buena noche!

—Ah, cállate Simon. — espetó Clary.

Me quedé atónita, cuando los vi salir de ahí. Jocelyn y Luke me miraron, suspiré y sonrió nerviosamente—. Una mujer alterada es lo peor que puede pasar, y más si no dan las suficientes razones.

Me alejó de ahí como Simon y Clary, pase a un lado de ellos. Y vi las miradas de dolor en ellos—. Descuiden, estaremos bien, ¿qué malo puede suceder?

Bajé a la planta baja y vi que ambos de mis amigos se encontraban viendo la placa dorada sujeta a la puerta de "MADAME DOROTHEA, VIDENTE Y PROFETIZA", vi que ambos se tensaban al abrir la puerta. Me acerqué a ellos.

Un hombre salió por ella. Era alto, con la red del color del jarabe de arce, ojos de un dorado verdoso como los de un gato y cabellos enmarañados. Nos dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, mostrando unos afilados dientes blancos.

Mi cabeza lentamente se nubló, nadie se dio cuenta de mi estado, me sujetó de la pared y después de haber recuperado mi estado normal. No entendía por qué me sucedió eso momentos anteriores. Admito que ninguno de mis amigos me mirara en este estado me decepcionó un poco.

—Chicos, los veré en Java Jones, ¿correcto?

Al parecer tenía que hablar para que ambos me observarán. No les di tiempo porque yo ya me dirijo a la puerta ignorado esa pulsación en mi cabeza.

Camino hacia el susodicho lugar que había mencionado, si ayer me hubieran dicho que eso sucedería en Pandemónium, con un rotundo no, diría a todo. Si, creía en extrañas criaturas, pero que ellas existieran en la vida real me dejaron atónita, nunca en mi vida me habría puesto a pensar que pasaría cuando me encontrara con una de ellas. Lo que sí sabía es que aquellos misteriosos chicos siempre quedarán en mi mente. Y solamente ahí, para aclarar.

Conecté mi iPod a mis audífonos, pongo una pieza de una canción al azar, caminé sin preocuparme nada. Ahora quería dejar mis preocupaciones para un lado.

Entré a Java Jones y vi a la gente a su alrededor, Eric y Matt se encontraban ahí, me miraron y sonrieron, por amabilidad les devuelvo el gesto, me dirijo hacia ellos, pero me quedé estática al ver lo que tenía en mis ojos.

Ignore su presencia y me dirigí a la mesera que se encontraba despachando, era Sophie, ella trabaja en Java Jones la mayor parte de su tiempo, es una muchacha común, morena, alta y amable, sonreí hacia ella y le indiqué que quería un café, me di vuelta verificando si aquella presencia seguía ahí, y sí, fue así.

Sentado en un descolorido sofá verde, a unos pocos centímetros de Clary se encontraba él. Clary estaba tan flechada en la conversación con Simon que ni se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jace en ella. Trate de escapar de ahí, pero la voz de Eric, arruinó mis fallidos planes.

— ¡Amberleigh! Ven aquí sin pena, ven, vamos, Matt tiene algo que decirte. — Eric sonrió.

—Eric, Matt, que oportunos. — sonrió sarcástica y caminó hacia ellos.

—Sí, sí, he estado hablando con Matt, y me he estado preguntando...

Nada, solo veía que la mirada de Matt no me abandonaba, y la boca de Eric se movía. Estaba tan pendiente de Jace que me olvidé de ellos dos. Llevaba puestas las mismas ropas oscuras que lucía la noche anterior en el club. Los brazos estaban desnudos y cubiertos de tenues líneas blancas, como si fueran viejas cicatrices, en las muñecas llevaba amplias pulseras de metal; se distinguió el mango de hueso de un cuchillo sobresaliendo de la izquierda. El me miró, directamente a decir verdad, un lado de su estrecha boca se curvó en una expresión divertida. Peor que la sensación de que se rieran de mí, estaba absolutamente convencida de que él no había estado sentado allí cinco minutos atrás, porque ahora estaba sentado a unos pocos lugares enfrente de mí.

Alzó su mano izquierda para saludarme, un anillo centelleó en un dedo delgado. Jace se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, pausadamente, hacia la puerta. Se marchaba tranquilo.

— Y, entonces ¿qué dices?— carraspeó Eric.

—Miren chicos ahora no es el momento ¿sí? Tendremos tiempo para esto. Pero ahora necesito ir y hablar con alguien.

Atravesé precipitadamente las puertas de la salida de emergencia. Estaba allí, repantingado contra la puerta de la cafetería que se cerró violentamente tras de mí.

— Tu amigo es terrible.

—No importa Simon, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?

— ¿Quién dice que te estoy siguiendo? Tal vez esté siguiendo a la pelirroja de tu amiga.

—Bueno tal vez..., pero ¿porque estabas escuchando la conversación "disimuladamente"?

— Pareces ser un mundano como cualquier otro mundano, sin embargo puedes verme. Parece un acertijo.

— ¿Mundano?

—Alguien del mundo humano, alguien como tú.

—Pero tú también eres humano— afirmé.

—Lo soy pero no soy como tú.

—Modestia, niño bonito ¿sabes qué es eso? Te crees mejor que nosotros. Y por eso te reías de ellos.

— Las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas— me aseguro, y estaba a punto de contraatacar pero me interrumpió—. Simon es unos de los más mundanos con los que me he tropezado jamás. Ah, y por qué Hodge pensó que podrían ser peligrosas, pero sí lo son, desde luego que no lo sabes.

— ¿Yo soy la peligrosa? ¡Ayer te vi matar a alguien anoche! Hablemos de doble moral.

—Quizá sea un asesino—afirmó—. Pero sé lo que soy ¿puedes decirme tú lo mismo?

—Soy un ser humano, común y corriente, que necesita oxígeno para respirar, ¿quién es Hodge?

—Mi tutor, y yo no me tildaría tan rápidamente de corriente, si fuera tú— se inclinó—. Deja que te vea la mano derecha.

—Sí, porque no sabes qué es ser humilde, o modesto, o amigable, ¿mi mano derecha?— lo miré con duda—. Si te muestro mi mano, nos dejaras solas a mi y a Clary.

—Desde luego, lucecita.

—No fue pregunta, niño bonito.

Extendí mi mano derecha hacía él, tenía un aspecto raro mi brazo. No era pálido, pero si estaba blanco, más blanco de lo normal.

—Nada— su voz sonó decepcionada —. No eres zurda, ¿verdad?

Suspiré—. No que yo sepa.

—A la mayoría de niños los marcan en la mano derecha... O en la izquierda, si son zurdos como yo..., cuando aún son pequeños. Es una runa permanente que presta una habilidad extra con armas.

Me mostró su brazo y vi a un brazo ¿normal? Lo miré durante un minuto—. Lo siento no veo nada.

—Deja que tú mente se relaje— sugeriría él —. Aguarda a que venga a ti.

—Estás loco— pero accedí.

Pero me relajé, fijé mi mirada en su brazo... Y vi nuevamente sus tatuajes.

—Tus tatuajes— parpadeó.

Me sonrió con aire de suficiencia y bajo la mano.

—Ayer los vi, ¿porque hoy no?

—Estabas tan concentrada en mí, que se te hizo sencillo ver mis runas, son runas marcadas a fuego en nuestra carne.

— ¡Eso es sádico! Espera, ¿hacen que manejes mejor las armas?

—Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas. Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece cuando han sido usadas.

— ¿Es por eso que hoy no tienes los brazos pintados? — pregunté—. ¿Incluso cuando me concentro?

—Ese es exactamente el motivo— sonó satisfecho consigo mismo—. Sabía que tenías la visión.

—Si lo siento por lo que dije, ya sabes lo de mendigar.

—Deberíamos irnos.

—Te pedí que nos dejaras tranquilas.

—Te he mentido— me dijo como si nada, sin una pizca de vergüenza—. No ha existido un mudando que conociera nuestra existencia durante al menos cien años.

Cien años, en que lío me he metido.


	4. Capítulo 2

"Demonio rapiñador".

Un pequeño solano atravesó por mi nunca, esa ventisca hizo que mi piel empezará a dar señales de escalofrío, alcé mi mirada y los ojos de aquel rubio estaban impregnados en los míos, la más pura curiosidad brillaba en ellos

Un pequeño solano atravesó por mi nunca, esa ventisca hizo que mi piel empezará a dar señales de escalofrío, alcé mi mirada y los ojos de aquel rubio estaban impregnados en los míos, la más pura curiosidad brillaba en ellos. Me convencía a mi misma que esa mirada no me tenía que hacerme sentir temblar, quería vituperar aquella idea errónea, vislumbre en la ventana de Java Jones un débil movimiento rojo, aquella cabellera estaba algo impaciente a decir verdad, Clary siempre ha sido de nosotras dos, la más imperativa.

Esa pequeña distracción de mi amiga hizo que apartara mis ojos de los de él, me haría vertiginosa de aquella mirada si seguía mirando, parecía un duelo de miradas, dorado con gris, oro con fierro, ambos colores hermosos, pero el dorado, me era verdaderamente maravilloso. Una vesania me surgió en mis pensamientos al observar el levantamiento de Clary, su movimiento es muy alterado, haciendo que mis sentidos estuvieran alerta, cuando salí de mi ensoñación, Jace me miró directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta —. ¿Qué dices?

Parpadeó por unos instantes antes de responder con un mohín grotesco, el pareció captar mi reacción porque en sus ojos brilló la desilusión—. Lo siento, no suelo contener mis expresiones faciales, me perdí en lo de los cazadores de sombras.

—Somos cazadores de sombras, al menos, eso es lo que nos llamamos a nosotros mismos. Los subterráneos tienen nombres menos halagüeños para nosotros.

Debía admitir que la terquedad y necedad de este chico era paulatinamente agotadora pero intrigante, era un ciego de fe al creer que nosotras pertenecemos a su mundo, desde que lo observé mirar a Clary y Simon supe que Jace no venía a tomar una taza de café, pero no entendía por qué ahora, en este instante me encontraba entablando una conversación él, era como si nuestra verbosidad nunca acabara; tampoco es que me importará, pero aquel chico me daba una cierta vibra mala.

Mi lado racional decía «aléjate de él, sólo te dará problemas», y mi lado racional nunca fallaba, Jocelyn me enseñó a no juzgar por la apariencia, pero vaya que aquí hasta ella lo juzgaría, la pinta de Jace no daba buena espina, su ropa tan oscura me hacía creer que así era también su interior, las runas en su piel le daban un toque más petulante a la situación, a decir verdad, toda la anatomía de Jace decía solo una cosa, masculinidad.

—Debo suponer que los subterráneos son criaturas diferentes a ustedes, ¿cierto?

Asintió rápidamente —. Son los hijos de la noche, brujos, duendes, los seres mágicos de esta dimensión—explicó detalladamente —. Mira, Hodge te explicará todo esto cuando lo veas.

Alcé una ceja con altanería, me di cuenta que Jace era de esos hombres de los que siempre se salen con la suya, pero no, si él quería acercarse a nosotras tendría que abandonar esa fachada, que fuera un adonis no significa que tiene al mundo a sus pies, tendría que pensar en las personas que no se dejan manejar por alguien—. Y ... ¿qué pasa si ninguna de nosotras quiere ir con ese tal Hodge?

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a mis palabras, vi un arrastramiento de su piel, si, él estaba sonriéndome con arrogancia, su pequeña abyección hacia mí me hacía salir de quicio, su adefesio lo hacía ver más adocenado. —Te doy dos opciones, una puedes venir voluntariamente o dos, vienes a la fuerza.

—Y yo pensaba que la modestia no era digna de ti, eres un soberbio y altanero que no sabe el significado de la humildad o aún mejor de la inferioridad, sabes, no puede tratar así a una persona— argumente hacia él, sentía mis mejillas rosadas por la furia, si alguien me viera pensaría que es por un rubor mío, mi piel tenía ese enrojecimiento caracterizado por furia, el llamado arrebol; apreté mis puños hacia abajo, aplastándolas con mi gabardina.

El trató de hablar un momento pero la algarada de Clary lo interrumpió, vi como en sus ojos un aluvión crecía lentamente en ellos, la apoteosis de Clary era inaudita, era colérica, iracunda, atrabiliaria; un viento suave nos recorrió a nosotros tres, aun así Clary no dejo su escena de dolor. Me preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado para que ella estuviera en ese estado, sus mejillas tenían rastro de que la más grande llovizna, abarcó en su atolondrada cara. En su mirada se demostraba el más profundo dolor, las pestañas estaban tan mojadas que se juntaban una con otra, casi formaban una sola pestaña. Sus pequeñas pecas se ocultaban en sus lágrimas negras.

Me miró por un momento y suspiró bastante fuerte, inhaló profundamente, tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus ojos y mejillas, las arrastró fuertemente quitando cualquier índice de lágrimas, pero aun dejando ese profundo color rojizo en sus mejillas, me tomó de ambas manos —, mojadas —, y me miró a los ojos, vi cómo se iban cristalizando uno por uno, Jace quiso acercarse a ella, pero Clary rápidamente le dio una mirada mordaz haciendo que aquel rubio teñido se detuviera al instante.

— Es mi mamá, Amberle. Ella ha sido secuestrada.

La cólera me inundó en un instante que no sentí el jalón de mi amiga, cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrada por ella misma, vi la reacción de Jace, era estupefacta, él quiso avanzar pero mi mirada negándole, lo impulsó hacia atrás, y no fue mágicamente como pensaba, sino que el mismo lo provoco, me miró con un profundo sentimiento de dolor en sus luceros.

Cuando menos me lo espere la noche llego, un bóreas nos invadió, ella y yo estábamos corriendo por las calles de Nueva York, la distancia de Java Jones era bastante extensa, pero eso no impidió para que nosotras dos saliéramos corriendo despavoridamente, Clary iba atrás mío, aún podía ver su melena roja volar por los aires causados de Nueva York, escuché un bocinazo de un automóvil, volteó rápidamente hacia el sonido, y me encuentro con la mirada aturdida de mi mejor amiga, me acerque a ella y la tomé por los hombros, la sujeto fuertemente y nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestro destino, ignorando las vulgaridades que dicen las personas. Cuando llegamos a la casa, las ventanas del segundo piso estaban iluminadas, la acostumbrada señal de que Jocelyn estaba ahí, en casa.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras, el vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, cuando admiraba aquella escena la voz de Madame Dorothea nos interrumpió, sus ojos estaban ajustados a la penumbra, y se podía distinguir la forma de un sillón enrome, colocado frente a la puerta cerrada de Madame Dorothea, la anciana estaba encajada en su interior como un cojín demasiado relleno. En la penumbra, sólo distinguí la forma redonda del rostro empolvado, el abanico de encaje blanco en la mano y la abertura de la boca cuando hablo.

Pero me distraje de su voz, y me enfoque en la situación de más arriba, ignoré a Clary y a Madame Dorothea, un pequeño susurro en mi cabeza me hizo arriesgarme e ir sola hacia la puerta, esa voz me llamaba a mí, no sabía si era bueno o no, solo que quería seguir a esa hipnotizante voz. Caminaba en trance, lo sabía, pero no pude pararme o resistirme. Cuando ingresé por aquella puerta vi la desastrosa imagen, todos los muebles estaban destrozados, habían arrancado los almohadones del sofá y los habían esparcido por toda la habitación, habían volcado las estanterías y esparcidos su contenido. La banqueta del piano estaba caída de costado, abierta como una herida, con mis queridos libros de música, me quise detener pero una barrera me lo impedía, que desalmado o desalmada persona se metería con un piano ¡Un piano!

Escuche el chillido de Clary hacia su madre, pero eso tampoco impidió que me detuviera, caminé a mi dormitorio, y observé como una criatura larga y cubierta de escamas, con un ramillete de planos ojos negros colocados justo en el centro de la parte delantera de su cráneo abovedado, se encontrará en mi habitación. Parecía un cruce entre un caimán y un ciempiés; tenía un hocico grueso y plano, y una cola de púas que restallaba amenazadora de lado a lado. Múltiples patas se contrajeron debajo de la criatura mientras esta se preparaba para saltarme.

Una voz de hombre resonó en mi mente « ¡ATACALO!», y fue como si el efecto hubiera salido de mi por arte de magia, me tambaleó hacia atrás, haciendo que la criatura saltará sobre mí, pero rodé sobre mi eje, hice que la extraña criatura gruñera, era un gruñido sordo que gorgoteo de la garganta de aquella criatura, me reincorporé rápidamente, pero la criatura era mil veces más rápida que yo. Se postró de un salto en la puerta, donde se quedó colgada igual que una maligna araña gigante, mirándome fijamente con su ramillete de ojos. Las mandíbulas se abrieron lentamente para mostrar una hilera de colmillos que derramaban baba verdosa. Una lengua larga y negra se agitó hacia el exterior por entre las fauces, mientras la cosa gorjeaba y siseaba, comprendí que los ruidos que aquella cosa emitía eran palabras.

—Chica— siseó—. Carne, sangre, para comer, ah, para comer.

La criatura empezó a deslizarse lentamente pared abajo, estaba en una especie de inmovilidad glacial. La criatura estaba sobre sus patas ahora, arrastrándose hacia mí. Paralizada de miedo, busque algún objeto que pudiera noquearla, pero no había nada, tenía que hacer una lista de posibles artefactos que hagan daño a criaturas y las matarán al instante, ah, sí, ya recuerdo ¡No hay!

—Huesos, para triturar, para succionar el tuétano, para beber las venas...

Ah no, eso sí que no, que me quiera asesinar es una cosa, pero que quiera mi cuerpo para divertirse, ¡eso sí que no!, lancé una rápida patada hacia ella, pero pareció no gustarle mi patada en su asqueroso cuerpo, porque arremetió conmigo tumbandome al suelo, quise quitarme su asquerosa baba de mi, pero el estaba tan concentrado en mi cuello —Para comer, para comer— gimió la criatura —. Pero no está permitido, tragar, saborear.

— ¡Eso, repite conmigo! ¡Los humanos son amigos no comida!

—Valentine nunca lo sabrá, no dijo sobre una chica, no se enojara— volvió a gemir.

La boca sin labios se contorsionó cuando las fauces se abrieron lentamente, y una oleada de ardiente aliento apestoso cayó sobre mi rostro, sin nada con que defenderme decidí que este ya era mi fin, pero había recordado que Clary estaba también en la casa y lo único que pude hacer es fue —: ¡CLARISSA! ¡UNA CRIATURA HORROROSA, QUIERE SUCCIONAR MI SANGRE Y TORTURAR MIS HUESOS! ¡AYÚDAME!

Ese grito desenfrenado por parte mía, hizo que la criatura se quedará aturdida por unos instantes, haciendo tiempo para que la cabellera roja de mi mejor amiga entrara en acción, vi que se alarmó cuando vio tal escena, e hizo la cosa más estúpida que he visto en mi vida; aventó lo que traía en la mano.

No sé qué demonios aventó pero la criatura, empezó a contorsionarse, presa de espasmos incontrolables, rodó fuera de mí, un fluido negro le brotó de la boca, me alejé de esa criatura, no sin antes darle una patada, cuando alcanzamos la puerta oímos que algo silbaba cerca de nuestras cabezas, intentamos agacharnos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un objeto chocó violentamente contra nuestra nucas, Clary se desplomó primero y luego yo, sumiéndonos a una profunda oscuridad.

A través de mis párpados se abría paso una luz azul, blanca y roja, se oía un agudo gemido, que se tomaba cada vez más agudo, como el grito de un niño aterrado, tomé aire y abrí los ojos, estaba tumbada sobre una hierba fría y húmeda, el cielo nocturno ondulaba en lo alto, el brillo peltre de las estrellas desteñido por las luces de la ciudad, Jace se encontraba arrodillado a mi lado, con los brazaletes de plata de las muñecas lanzando destellos luminosos, mientras rompía a tiras el trozo de tela que sostenía —No te muevas.

Pero él no me debía de ordenar a mí, el lamento amenazaba con partirme los oídos, así que volví la cabeza lateralmente, desobediente, y fui recompensada con una cortante punzada de dolor que me descendió veloz por la espalda. Estaba tendida sobre un trozo de césped, detrás de los cuidados rosales de Jocelyn. El follaje me ocultaba en parte la visión de la calle, donde un coche de policía, con la barra de luz azul y blanca centelleando, se hallaba detenido sobre el bordillo, haciendo sonar la sirena. Un pequeño grupo de vecinos se había reunido ya, mirando con atención mientras la portezuela del coche se abría y dos oficiales en uniforme azul descendían de el: la policía.

Intento recomponerme y volví a sentir arcadas, los dedos se me contrajeron sobre la tierra húmeda—Te dije que no te movieras—me siseo Jace—. Ese demonio rapiñador te alcanzó en la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba medio muerto, de modo que no fue un gran picotazo, pero tenemos que llevarte al Instituto, quédate quieta.

—Clary... ¿Dónde está ella? A ella también la alcanzó la criatura — pregunté mirando al cielo.

—Estoy aquí, y a mi no me alcanzó, solo me aventó y caí — me explicó ella misma aterrizando en mi mirada, la luz de la luna la iluminaba —. Estoy bien.

Después de eso me quede callada, las manos de Jace se movían con delicadeza mientras me deslizaba la tira de tela bajo el cuello y la anudaba. Estaba embadurnada con algo ceroso, como el ungüento de jardinero que Jocelyn utilizaba para mantener suaves las manos, maltratadas por la pintura y la trementina.

—Jace— susurré su nombre haciendo que rápidamente su mirada cayera en mí —. Vuélveme a sisear u ordenarme algo y pagarás por ello..., ese demonio... el no parecía persona.

—Era un demonio eidolon. Un cambiante. Los rapiñadores parecen lo que parecen, no son muy atractivos, pero son demasiado estúpidos para que les importe.

—Tal vez deberías ser un rapiñador, no lo sé, piénsalo— se escuchó su risa —. No en serio, hablo muy enserio, saben, ese demonio me quería comer.

—Pero no lo hizo, lo mataste— Jace finalizó el nudo y se recostó.

Fue un gran alivio que el dolor en la parte superior de mi cuello se había desvanecido, me reincorporé para sentarme — Deberíamos...

—No hay nada que puedan hacer, los demonios saben cubrir sus huellas.

—No me interrumpas. ¿Cómo rayos sabes que estaba pensando? ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo, tenemos que ir por Jocelyn.

—Hay veneno de rapiñador circulando por tus venas justo en estos momentos, estarás muerta en una hora si no vienes conmigo

Se puso en pie y me tendió la mano, dude en aceptarla pero vi la mirada de Clary en mi—. Que conste, que lo hago por Jocelyn— la tomé y él me levantó de un tirón.

—Vamos.

Quise volver a decir que no me ordenara, que él no era nada de mí, pero el mundo se me ladeó, y Jace pasó una mano por mi espalda, olía a polvo sangre y metal — ¿Puedes andar? — me preguntó.

—Hasta volar.

Eche una mirada a los rosales llenos de flores, vi como la policía ascendía por el camino, uno de ellos, una mujer delgada, sostenía una linterna en una mano, cuando la alzo vi como la mano estaba descarnada; era una mano esquelética terminada en afilados huesos en las puntas de los dedos.

—Su mano...

—Te dije que podían ser demonios — Jace echó un vistazo a la parte trasera de la casa — . Tenemos que salir de aquí ¿podemos pasar por el callejón?

Clary se apresuró a contestar — Está tapado, no hay salida...

Un ataque de tos interrumpió su explicación, y si, fue por mí, alcé una mano para taparme la boca, y cuando la aparte, estaba roja, gemí, excelente. Jace me agarró la muñeca y la giró de modo que la parte blanca y vulnerable de la cara anterior del brazo quedará al descubierto bajo la luz de la luna. Tracerías de venas azules recorrían el interior de mi piel, transportando sangre envenenada al corazón y al cerebro. Sentí que las rodillas se me doblaban, Jace tenía algo en la mano, algo afilado y plateado, intente retirar la mano, pero él la sujetaba con tanta fuerza, sentí un punzante beso en la piel, justo bajo el pliegue de la muñeca, parecía un conjunto de círculos que se solapaban.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?— pregunté en murmullo colérico.

—Te ocultara — respondió — Temporalmente.

Hice un movimiento a Clary — Anda tú también, es divertido.

Reí, y el deslizó el cuchillo dentro del cinturón. Era largo cilindro luminoso, grueso como un dedo índice y que se estrechaba hasta terminar en punta— Mi estela — señaló.

No respondí a su declaración, estaba tan ocupada en no caerme, podía sentir que el suelo se balanceaba bajo de mis pies. — Teñido— dije y me desplome contra él.

Él la sujetó como si estuviera acostumbrado a sujetar a jovencitas que se desmayaban, como si lo hiciera todos los días, a lo mejor sí lo era, la cogió en brazos, diciéndole algo al oído que sonó parecido a "Alianza". Amberle echó su cabeza atrás para mirarle, pero solo vio las estrellas dando volteretas laterales en el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza, entonces desapareció el fondo de todas partes y ni siquiera los brazos de Jace a su alrededor fueron suficientes para impedirle caer.


	5. Capítulo 3

"Estancia en enfermería".

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo que vi fue un agreste, era muy hermoso, la tierra sin plantar era maravillosamente placentera

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo que vi fue un agreste, era muy hermoso, la tierra sin plantar era maravillosamente placentera. Las suaves brisas del anochecer me arrullaron. Mi osada cabellera era exclusivamente salvaje; como en la situación en la que me encontraba, caminaba sin importar nada. No quería despertar, no aún, seguía caminando, me dejaba guiar por las suaves brisas, mire el cielo, estaba despejado, solo las estrellas blanquecinas estaban ahí. Era sin duda la mejor vista que he tenido en mi vida, la tierra se enterraba en mis pies, los ejemplares abrótanos no dejaban de llamar mi atención, entendía que este era un sueño, como el de todas las noches que voy a dormir, y tristemente moría. Sabía que esto era una rara señal de que moriré, pero, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué moriré; me alejé de los abrótanos no quería que su olor me matara. Observé a los acantos sobre brillar aún siendo de noche, su tenue color le daba una cierta vibra buena a este lugar, mire más allá de ellos y me encontré con una grandes montañas, pasaban a través de un gran lago, no podía saber si ese lago era hondo, pero si hermoso, a lo lejos podía ver un álveo, el céfiro hizo darme cuenta que la noche tenía ese cambio, las nubes empezaron a relampaguear, un estruendoso ruido hizo que diera un pequeño brinco, un trueno, hizo que brillara el cielo, estaba a punto de llover, lo sabía, pero no se encontraba algún refugio, tenía que ser astuta y pensar donde me tenía que esconder para no mojarme.

No encontraba ninguna salida o lugar, veía a los árboles pero no podía esconderme debajo de uno, no si quería salir viva de esto, sabía que era un sueño, pero nunca en mi vida había llegado aquí o estado aquí, miré mi atuendo que llevaba, era algo estúpido no verlo cuando "desperté" aquí, miré el ostentoso vestido que llevaba puesto. La cotardía era de un escarlata tan puro y fuerte, que dejaba hipnotizado a cualquiera que la viera, debajo de el se encontraba una saya color azul claro. El tassel le daba un efecto más respingado y dosificado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de mi vestimenta era el tocado hennin que llevaba, tenía forma de cono, era incómodo ahora que sentía su peso, por un momento pienso en que no traía este ostentoso vestido, pero, una gota derramada en mi mejilla me hace despejar de la idea que surgía en mi.

Mi vanidosa idea de despojarme del vestido surge en mí, pero no me da tiempo, cuando más gotas caen, la gran llovizna hace que mi vestido se moje completamente, el vestido pesa, y no hablemos del vestido—es insufrible— llegó al lago y veo como las gotas de la lluvia caen en el, una chiribita surgió en mis ojos, me aturdió un momento, me tambaleó, y cuando menos me doy cuenta caigo en el lago.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente, me sentía como pez en el agua, la inmersión que tenía justa ahora era de pura tranquilidad, mis ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de estar sumergida, pero no importa, observé a lo más hondo del lago y vi oscuro, me despoje del tocado que tenía, me quede en solo el tassel, me sacudí y extendí mis brazos hacia arriba impulsandome para llegar a la superficie, cuando llegue a ella, era de día, y las montañas estaban más cerca de mí, cuando estaba llegando a la tierra cerca de las montañas, la ropa que traía momentos anteriores apareció junto con el cono incómodo, quise reír histéricamente al ver tal barbaridad, pero, el escalofrío que me dio, hizo que me mordiera la lengua y caminara hacia ellos, cuando los tomé sentí su calidez, no parecía haberse mojado o aún peor, perdidos en alguna parte del lago. Me puse la cotardía—, y como pude el cono—, aunque no lo pareciera el tocado le daba una cierta calidez a mi cabellera.

Me pongo cada parte donde va y lo ajusto a mi cuerpo, miro a la tierra y al lago, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo llegué aquí, tenía curiosidad, tomó de los lados aquel vestido y me dirijo hacia la nada, mi mente quería encontrar una salida de aquí, sin muerte, claro está.

«Sigue a tu corazón, ahí nos encontrarás».

Me detuve cuando escuché esa voz, no eran imaginaciones mías, hasta en sueños ya tengo esa insufrible voz, sacudí la cabeza y empecé a caminar nuevamente, llegue al bosque donde escuche los graznidos de los pájaros, cada vez estos sueños se hacían más reales, mi preocupación aumentó, la mirada de búhos en mi, hizo que me tensara notoriamente, soy estúpida al pensar que podrían hacer algún mal, en un sueño.

«A veces los sueños se hacen realidad, querida».

Ignoré su voz y me concentré en alguna salida de aquí, mis labios temblaron, y vi mis manos, se estaban poniendo cada vez más moradas, si pudiera verme juraría que tendría la nariz roja, me paré un instante a ver lo que había a mí alrededor, pero un crujido de ramas rompiéndose hizo que mis sentidos estuvieran alerta, corrí despavorida por el bosque, no quería una muerte en el bosque por lo menos tendría que morir en algún lugar digno.

Cuando pienso que ya saldré de aquí, un pequeño lago está obstruyendo mi huida, no me detengo para nada solo mojaría nuevamente mis prendas, espero que también se sequen, llego a una especie de ¿castillo? Gimo mentalmente cuando veo que en realidad es un gran castillo, no quería chillar como niña, pero realmente estaba cansada de estar aquí, y más si no tenía respuestas.

Veo como cascadas caen alrededor del castillo, y como tiene una entrada con grandes escaleras que no tienen final, me dispongo a investigar quienes son los dueños de este castillo, el caliginoso viento inundó, haciendo que el canguelo empiece a surgir en mí. Empiezo a caminar por las grandes y espaciosas escaleras cuando algo me hace detenerme.

«Ya es hora de despertar».

Quería protestar y decirle a esa voz que ella no sabía, pero no lo hice porque realmente quería irme de aquí lo más pronto posible sentí la presencia de alguien atrás mío, quise voltear a ver cuando sentí una caricia de alguien en mi mano, sentí que algo fue agarrado de mí, me sentía como si esa mano tuviera una gran autoridad en mi, después que esa mano alejó su toque de mi, pude sentir como pequeñas punzadas aparecían en mi cabeza, las rodillas me temblaban, y no tenía nada con que sujetarme, no esperaba que alguien me agarrara y mucho menos caer en una superficie suave, pero fue así, sentí el tacto de la más pura caricia en mi frente y un beso también, mis párpados estaban abiertos pero no distinguía a las personas enfrente de mí, solo podía ver sus anatomías, me dedique a ver el suave cielo hasta caer en la oscura inconsciencia.

Mi cabeza dolía, era frustrante el dolor, no quería sentir el dolor, odio el dolor—. ¿Crees que despertara alguna vez? Ya han transcurrido tres días.

¿¡QUÉ!? Tres días, oh dios.

—Tienes que darle tiempo. El veneno de demonio es potente, y ella es una mundana. No tiene runas que la mantengan fuerte como a nosotros

Estar así no me gustaba, ven porque, ellos hablan como si no estuvieras ahí, o bueno, como si no saben que estás despierta, malditos secuestradores.

Espera ¿Qué?

—Te dije que era la misma chica.

—Lo sé, es poquita cosa ¿verdad? Jace dice que mató a un rapiñador.

¿Poquita cosa? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Nunca.

—Sí, la primera vez que la vimos, me pareció que era una hadita. Aunque no es lo bastante bonita para ser una hadita.

Cuanto amor.

—Bueno, nadie luce su mejor aspecto con veneno de demonios en las venas. ¿Hodge va a llamar a los Hermanos?

—Espero que no. Me ponen los pelos de punta. Cualquiera que se mutile de ese modo...

—Nosotros nos mutilamos.

—Lo sé, Alec, pero cuando lo hacemos, no es permanente. Y no siempre duele...

De acuerdo esta conversación me está aburriendo.

—Si eres lo bastante mayor. Hablando del tema ¿Dónde está Jace? La salvó ¿verdad? Yo habría pensado que se tomaría algo de interés por su recuperación.

¡Sí! ¿Dónde está Jace? Me salvaste, teñido ten un poco de consideración.

—Hodge dijo que no ha venido a verla desde que la trajo aquí, solamente la pelirroja, supongo que no le importa.

—A veces me pregunto si el... ¡Mira! ¡Se ha movido!

¡Si me he movido! Espera...no... No ahora que la conversación iba viento a popa. Maldito cuerpo que no sabe esperar.

Abrí los ojos y los sentí como si me los hubieran cosido. Imaginé que se notaba que mi piel se desgarraba mientras despegaba para abrirlos y parpadear por primera vez en tres días. Vi un claro cielo azul sobre mi cabeza, con nubes blancas rechonchas y ángeles regordetes con cintas doradas colgando de las muñecas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a abrirlos: en esta ocasión advertí que lo que contemplaba era un techo abovedado de madera, pintado con motivo rococó de nubes y querubines. Me senté para observar mejor, me dolían todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo, en especial la nuca. Miré alrededor, estaba acostada en una cama de sábanas de hilo, una de una larga hilera de camas parecidas, con cabezales de metal. Mi cama tenía una mesilla de noche al lado con una jarra blanca y una taza encima. Había cortinas de encaje corridas sobre las ventanas, impidiendo el paso a la luz, aunque no podía oír el quedo y omnipresente sonido del tráfico neoyorquino llegando del exterior.

—Vaya, finalmente estás despierta— Dijo una voz seca—. Hodge estará contento. Todos pensábamos que probablemente morirías mientras dormías.

Volví mi cabeza hacia el ruido de esa voz, Isabelle estaba encaramada en la cama contigua, con la larga melena negro azabache sujeta en dos gruesas trenzas, que le caían por debajo de la cintura. El vestido blanco había sido reemplazado por vaqueros y una ajustada camiseta sin mangas, aunque el colgante rojo todavía le parpadeaba en la garganta. Los oscuros tatuajes en espiral habían desaparecido; su piel aparecía tan inmaculada como la superficie de un cuenco de nata.

—Oh que lastima, no me gusta decepcionar a las personas — mencioné pero mi voz salió tan rasposa—. ¿Dónde está Clary? ¿Este es el instituto?

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Hay alguna cosa que Jace no te haya contado?

—Esto es el instituto ¿cierto?

—Sí; estás en la enfermería, aunque ya te lo habrás imaginado.

Un repentino dolor en el estómago hizo que mis manos cayeran ahí, lancé un grito ahogado, Isabelle me miró alarmada, ¡Ja! Te importo.

— ¿Estás bien?

El dolor se desvanecía, pero era consciente de una sensación ácida en las paredes de la garganta y de un extraño aturdimiento.

—Mi estómago.

—Ah, bueno. Casi lo olvide. Hodge dijo que te diéramos esto cuando despertarás.

Alargó la mano para agarrar la jarra de cerámica y vertió parte del contenido en la taza a juego, que me entrego. Estaba llena de un líquido turbio que humeaba ligeramente. Olía a hierbas y a algo más, algo sustancioso y oscuro.

Sentimos las dos la presencia de alguien más, vimos el color fuego de una cabellera, rápidamente sentí alivio, ella me miró y también lo sintió, me miró y sonrió, le indique con mi mano que se sentara en la cama. Al instante ella estaba mirándome impaciente, la mire por un segundo y regrese la mirada a Isabelle.

—No has comido nada en tres días — indicó Isabelle —. Probablemente es por eso que te sientes mareada.

Clary me miró preocupada, le sonrió para apaciguar la situación.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Isabelle solo se encogió de hombros.

—Una de las tisanas de Hodge. Siempre funcionan — se deslizó fuera de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo arqueando la espalda como un felino. — A propósito, soy Isabelle Lightwood. Vivo aquí.

—Sabemos tu nombre, soy Clary Fray — anunció ella —Y ella es Amberle Rumsfeld — me señaló.

— ¿Él me trajo aquí? — me hice la desentendida.

Las dos asintieron, vaya soy buena actriz.

—Hodge estaba furioso, dejaste icor y sangre por toda la alfombra de la entrada. Si Jace te hubiera traído estando mis padres aquí, ellos lo habrían castigado seguro— me miró y se acercó —. Jace dijo que mataste a aquel demonio rapiñador tu sola.

— En realidad fue Clary ella aventó un objeto hacia eso.

— Tú le diste la patada que lo noqueó por un instante, así que tú hiciste más— me contradijo la mencionada.

La mire y ella se encogió de hombros. — Las dos lo matamos.

—Pero son mundis.

—Asombroso ¿no? — sonreí sarcásticamente al observar su reacción. — ¿Dónde está Jace? ¿Está por aquí?

Isabelle solo se encogió de hombros — Por alguna parte — contestó —. Debería ir a decir a todo el mundo que te has despertado. Hodge querrá hablar con ustedes.

Miré a Clary.

— ¿No has hablado con él?

—No si no estabas tú.

Asiento — ¿Hodge es el tutor de Jace?

—De todos nosotros — señaló —. El baño está por ahí, y he colgado algunas de mis viejas ropas en el toallero por si quieres cambiarte.

Me acerco a la mesilla para tomar otro sorbo de la taza y descubro que ya está vacía— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Estaba cubierta de sangre y veneno. Jace la quemó.

Ah, qué novedad en él.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Inquirió Clary — Dime ¿es siempre tan grosero, o guarda eso para los mundanos?

—Aguarda— dije riendo — ¿Ya has hablado con él?

Movió su mano sin interés —. Cuando estabas inconsciente, pero es un patán.

—Bueno, es grosero con todo el mundo— respondió Isabelle a la pregunta de Clary—. Es lo que le convierte en tan condenadamente sexy. Eso, y que a su edad es quien más demonios ha matado.

—Tienes una rara manera de ver lo que es sexy — comente pensativa.

— ¿No es tu hermano? — Clary inquirió.

— ¿Jace? ¿Mi hermano? No. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Si Clary de donde sacaste esa idea.

—Bueno, vive aquí contigo —indicó — ¿No es cierto?

Isabelle asintió, también yo, aunque no sé por qué yo también.

—Bueno, sí, pero...

— ¿Por qué no vive con sus propios padres?

— ¡Clarissa! — exclamé en un grito agudo.

Por un fugaz instante Isabelle pareció sentirse incómoda, haciendo que mi incomodidad aumentara. —Porque están muertos

Clary abrió la boca sorprendida — ¿Murieron en un accidente?

— ¡Clarissa Adele! —grito.

—No. — Isabelle se removió inquieta, echándose un oscuro mechón de cabello tras la oreja izquierda. — Su madre murió cuando él nació. A su padre lo asesinaron cuando él tenía diez años. Jace lo vio todo.

—Vaya — Clary dijo un poco más tranquila —. ¿Fueron demonios?

— ¡Por un demonio Clary!

Isabelle se irguió — Mira, será mejor que avise a todo el mundo de que ha despertado, Amberle. Han estado esperando durante tres días a que abrieras los ojos. Ah, hay jabón en el cuarto de baño — añadió —. Tal vez quieres lavarte un poco.

—Gracias — agradecí con una sonrisa suave.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! — Clary lanzó una risa furiosa. La mire por un segundo sin entender su acción. La mire antes de entrar a aquella habitación de la enfermería. Me encontraba enojada en este instante con Clary, su nivel de desfachatez me impregnó un cierto coraje, hay veces que Clary no media su palabras, conmigo el claro ejemplo, a veces olvidaba que mis padres también murieron; por un accidente. Cuando observé el baño, me resigne a la realidad en la que me encontraba. Baje la tapa del retrete y me senté, contempló la ropa que había mencionado Isabelle y me da una vibra, de la buena. Agarre el jabón y lo use en mi cara, tallando delicadamente cada parte de mi cara, de mi pómulo hasta mi labio, me mire al espejo y observé mi moretón en la mejilla izquierda. Me estremecí al tacto de mi dedo índice, esa zona estaba frágil, no quería ver más mi estado, realmente necesitaba irme de aquí, con Clary, escapar; una palabra que quería hacer uso. Aspire profundamente, de lo más profundo de mis pulmones.

Marché en busca de la cabellera roja de mi amiga, pero el pasillo de la enfermería se encontraba vacío. Me paralice al ver tal acto de ella, me dirigí al pasillo siguiente, el pasillo parecía oscuro e infinito, las lámparas de cristal en forma de rosas colgaban a intervalos de las paredes, y el aire olía como a polvo y cera de vela, a lo lejos se oyó un sonido tenue y delicado, como un carillón de viento agitado por una tormenta, avance despacio por el pasillo, arrastre una mano por la pared, el papel de la pared de aspecto victoriano, estaba descolorido por el tiempo, con restos de color Burdeos y gris pálido. Ambos lados del corredor estaban bordeados de puertas cerradas, el sonido que seguía se fue tornando más fuerte, podía identificar la melodía, al doblar la esquina, llegue a una entrada cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Atisbando al interior, vi lo que era a todas las luces de una sala de música, un piano de cola ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Jace estaba sentado ante el piano de cola, sus manos delgadas se movían veloces sobre las teclas. Iba descalzo, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris, los cabellos leonados alborotados alrededor de la cabeza, como si acabara de levantarse. Al contemplar sus rápidos y seguros movimientos de sus manos sobre el teclado, me imaginé a mí tocando en The Juilliard School, siempre ha sido mi sueño entrar ahí, me recargue en la puerta sin pensar en el ruido que fuera a hacer, me percate de mi error cuando fue tarde, sin duda debí de hacer algún ruido, porque él se volvió sobre el taburete, pestañeando en dirección a las sombras.


	6. Capítulo 4

"La runa mendelin".

El contorno de un cuerpo opaco, que intercepta los rayos directos de la luz; es la sombra de Jace

El contorno de un cuerpo opaco, que intercepta los rayos directos de la luz; es la sombra de Jace. El lugar parecía tétrico y sombrío, parecía que el efecto que tenía dicha habitación se debía a Jace. Pero algo en mi decía lo contrario. — ¿Alec?— preguntó en la lejanía. — ¿Eres tú?

Avancé abobada hacia él, me abochorné al pensar en la errónea idea que surgió en mí— No es Alec— expliqué dando pasos lentos — Soy yo, Amberle.

Las teclas del piano emitieron un sonido metálico cuando Jace se puso en pie. Parecía que mi actitud encalabrina lo puso nervioso. — Nuestra propia Bella Durmiente. ¿Quién te ha despertado por fin con un beso?

Rodé los ojos ante esa estupidez — ¿Siempre eres así? ya sabes; molesto— me encogí de hombros al ver su mirada en mi —. Y para calmar tu inexistente paciencia, desperté por mi cuenta.

— ¿Había alguien contigo?

— Isabelle y Clary, Isabelle se marchó en busca de alguien, Hodge...pero Clary solo se fue cuando yo...

—Debería de haberle advertido sobre tu costumbre de no hacer nunca lo que te dicen. — Jace entrecerró sus ojos —. ¿Esa ropa es de Isabelle? Resulta ridícula en ti.

Sonrió con arrogancia hacia el — Es mentira. Y deja de reñirme, tengo que informar que alguien quemó mi ropa, muy estúpida esa persona a mi parecer.

—Fue puramente por precaución — cerró con suavidad la reluciente tapa negra del piano—. Vamos, te llevaré a ver a Hodge.

Asentí lentamente a él. — Pero primero tengo que buscar a Clary.

El instituto era enorme, un amplio espacio grande y tenebroso, que más que parecer diseñado según un plano, daba la impresión de haber sido excavado naturalmente en la roca por el paso del agua y los años. A través de puertas entreabiertas, vislumbre innumerables pequeñas habitaciones idénticas, cada una con una cama sin sábanas, una mesilla de noche y un gran armario de madera abierto. Pálidos arcos de piedra sostenían los techos elevados, muchos de ellos intrincadamente esculpidos con figuras pequeñas. Repare en ciertos motivos que se repetían: ángeles y espadas, soles y rosas.

—Tiene que estar aquí Clary, no puede haberse escapado; no sin mí. — aclaré cuando no encontramos ningún rastro de aquella pelirroja—. Pensé que es un instituto de investigación.

—Ésta es el ala residencial. Tenemos el compromiso de ofrecer seguridad y alojamiento a cualquier cazador de sombras que lo solicite. Podemos alojar hasta doscientas personas.

—Bueno genio, este lugar está vacío.

—La gente va y viene. Nadie se queda mucho tiempo. Por lo general estamos sólo nosotros: Alec, Isabelle y Max, sus padres... y yo y Hodge.

— ¿Max?

— ¿Conociste a la bella Isabelle? Alec es su hermano mayor. Max es el menor, pero está en el extranjero con sus padres.

— ¿De vacaciones?

—No exactamente. — Jace vaciló —. Puedes considerarlos como...como diplomáticos extranjeros, y esto como una especie de embajada. En estos momentos se encuentran en el país de origen de los cazadores de sombras, llevando a cabo unas negociaciones de paz muy delicadas. Se llevaron a Max con ellos porque es muy joven.

En un momento nos sumergimos en silencio, me quedé atónita cuando capture de su voz el hecho de que los cazadores de sombras tienen su propio "país de origen"—. ¿País de origen de los cazadores de sombras? — le pregunto —. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Idris.

Reflexioné su nombre varios segundos y después hable. — Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—No tendrías por qué. — Aquella irritante superioridad estaba de vuelta en su voz. — Los mundanos no conocen su existencia. Hay defensas, hechizos de protección, colocados en todas sus fronteras. Si intentarás cruzar al interior de Idris, sencillamente te verías transportada de un extremo al siguiente al instante. Jamás sabrías que había sucedido.

— ¿De modo que no ésta en ningún mapa?

—No en los de los mundis, para nuestros propósitos, puedes considerarlos un pequeño país entre Alemania y Francia.

—Pero no hay nada entre Alemania y Francia—repuse—. Excepto suiza.

—Exactamente— dijo Jace.

—Imagino que has estado allí. — susurre torpemente. — En Idris quiero decir.

—Crecí allí.

Cepille lentamente mi lengua por la punta de mi diente. La voz de Jace era tan neutra, pero su tono dejó muy en claro que si preguntaba en esa dirección no serían bien recibidas.

—La mayoría de nosotros lo hemos hecho. Existen, desde luego, cazadores de sombras por todo el mundo. Tenemos que estar en todas partes, porque la actividad demoníaca está por todas partes. Pero para un cazador de sombras, Idris siempre es "el hogar".

Nos sumergimos en un silencio, era algo cómodo, un cómodo ubicuo silencio; miraba al suelo sin apartar la mirada de mis pies, iban en una propia trayectoria, pero parecían que nunca se podían perder. Me regocijo al pensar en cómo acabamos aquí, me es zonza la idea de ver esta realidad, en la realidad en la que acabamos Clary y yo. Me empeñaba a la idea del porque nos encontrábamos aquí, de un día para el otro.

El silencio desapareció cuando Jace emitió un sonido. — Esto es la biblioteca.

Y si, era correctamente cierto. Habíamos llegado a una pareja de puertas de madera en forma de arco. Un gato persa azul de ojos amarillos estaba enroscado frente a ellas. Alzó la cabeza cuando nos acercamos y maulló. —Hola Iglesia— Jace saludo acariciando el lomo del gato con un pie descalzo. El gato entrecerró lo ojos de placer. Cuando Jace dejó de acariciar al gato y abrió las puertas de un empujón, tome un paso indeciso, me agache, y vi como Iglesia me miraba con detenimiento, extendí mi mano esperaba un maullido, o que sus garras se enterraran en mi muñeca, pero lo único que recibí fue el ronroneo de aquel felino. Decidida arrastre mi mano por su suave y cálido pelaje, acaricie lentamente hasta recibir ese esperado ronroneo de su parte. Osadamente tomé aquel gato persa, cuando estuvo en mis brazos lo tome delicadamente y empecé a caminar por aquel lugar donde el teñido se fue.

La biblioteca era circular, con un techo que terminaba en punta, como si la hubieran construido dentro de una torre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, y los estantes eran tan largos que largas escaleras colocadas sobre ruedecitas estaban dispuestas lo largo de ellos a intervalos. Tampoco se trataba de libros corrientes; aquellos eran libros encuadernados en piel y terciopelo, con cerraduras de aspecto sólido y bisagras hechas de latón y plata. Sus lomos estaban tachonados de gemas, que brillaban débilmente, e iluminadas con letras doradas. Parecían desgastados de un modo que dejaba claro que aquellos libros no sólo eran antiguos, sino que se usaban con frecuencia, y que habían sido amados. El suelo era de madera reluciente, con incrustaciones de pedacitos de cristal y mármol y trozos de piedras semipreciosas. La incrustación formaba un diseño que no conseguía descifrar completamente: podrían haber sido las constelaciones, o incluso un mapa del mundo; sospecho que tendría que trepar a lo más alto del interior de la torre y mirar hacia abajo para poder verlo adecuadamente. En el centro de la habitación había un magnífico escritorio. Estaba tallado a partir de una única tabla de madera, un gran y pesado trozo de roble que relucía con el apagado brillo de los años. La tabla descansaba sobre las espaldas de dos ángeles, tallados en la misma madera, las alas doradas y los rostros cincelados con una expresión de sufrimiento, como si el peso de la tabla les partiera la espalda. Tras el escritorio se sentaba un hombre delgado de cabellos entrecanos y la larga nariz ganchuda.

—Veo que Iglesia tiene un nuevo pasatiempo. — Sonrió — Tu amiga, Clary, es una gran amante de los libros, dos cosas sorprendentes por ahora. No me dijiste eso, Jace.

Jace rió entre dientes, salte en mi lugar cuando escuche su risa, apreté a Iglesia a mi cuerpo, tenía la certeza que él se había acercado por detrás cuando me paralice al observar a mi alrededor. Juraba que si daba media vuelta, me lo encontraría ahí, atrás mío, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo con aquella exasperante sonrisa que tiene. — No hemos hablado mucho durante nuestra corta relación —dijo el mencionado, haciendo que mi habitual exasperación saliera a la luz—. Me temo que nuestros hábitos de lectura no salieran a relucir.

Miré con confusión a esa declaración, eso no era para mí, sino para Clary, cuando quise salir de mi duda, la cabellera rojiza de mi amiga volaba por toda la biblioteca, era cierto lo que decía Hodge, Clary era amante de la lectura, se encontraba tan centrada en aquellos libros de aquella pared, que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Jace. Hasta que me acerco a ella y tomo su mano, ella pareció salir de su trance porque volvió hacia mí, y luego a ellos, miró a Jace y le lanzó una mirada iracunda. — ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — preguntó a Hodge. —Que me gustan los libros, quiero decir.

—La expresión de tu rostro cuando entraste — le respondió él levantándose y saliendo de aquel escritorio. — No sé por qué, pero dudé que te sintieras tan impresionada por mi persona, pero no dudo de Iglesia hacia ti muchacha— me señaló con su dedo.

Clary sofocó una exclamación ahogada cuando él se levantó. Debía admitir que ese hombre, a medida que se acercaba, tenía el hombro izquierdo encorvado y más alto que el otro, su joroba era en realidad un pájaro, cuidadosamente posado sobre su hombro; una criatura de plumas lustrosas con brillantes ojos negros. — Éste es Hugo — nos presentó, tocando al ave posada en su hombro — Hugo es un cuervo, y como tal, sabe muchas cosas. Yo por mi parte, soy Hodge Starkweather, profesor de historia, y como tal, no sé ni con mucho lo suficiente.

Clary rió un poco amortiguando la situación. — Clary Fray — estrecho la mano que le tendía.

—El cuervo presagia la muerte— susurre, alzando la mirada, y extendí la mano, sin soltar a Iglesia — O eso tengo entendido. Amberle Rumsfeld.

—Encantado de conocerlas— nos respondió. — Me sentiría encantado de conocer a cualquier capaz de matar a un rapiñador con sus propias manos.

Me miró atentamente cuando decía eso — Oh no, no fueron mis propias manos —explique —. Clary ayudo con eso que Jace le dio... bueno... no se con exactitud su nombre...pero...

—Se refiere a mi sensor. — explicó Jace acercándose a nosotras. — Clary se lo metió a esa cosa por la garganta. Las runas debieron asfixiarlo. Supongo que necesitaré otro— añadió, casi como una idea de último momento. — Debería haberlo mencionado.

—Hay varios de sobra en la habitación de las armas— repuso Hodge, cuando nos sonrió un millar de pequeñas líneas surgieron como haces alrededor de sus ojos, igual que grietas en una pintura antigua. — Eso fue pensar de prisa. ¿Qué te dio la idea de usar el sensor como arma?

Antes de que Clary pudiera responder, una risa aguda sonó, a través de la habitación. Iglesia parecía odiar eso, porque se encogió y empezó a maullar, haciendo rápidamente que lo bajara, mire a Clary, ella y yo estábamos tan cautivadas por los libro e Iglesia, que no nos dimos cuenta de aquella aura extraña a nuestro alrededor, Alec se encontraba tumbado en un sillón rojo junto a la chimenea apagada. — No puedo creer que te tragues esa historia, Hodge.

Alcé mis cejas al escuchar aquella errónea y estúpida oración. Me quede muda al ver que Clary se encontraba mirando detalladamente a Alec, debía admitir que él y su hermana tenían ese parecido que me aterrorizaba pero había otro lado en el cual, sentía una extraña sensación de que ellos dos, siempre era lo que siempre he querido y deseaba tener. Alec permaneció desplomado en el sillón como si esperara que nadie advirtiera su presencia. No sabía a ciencia cierta si a mí o a Clary, o ambas, nos miraba con una hostilidad tan pura y concentrada como ácida.

—No estoy muy seguro de a qué te refieres, Alec.

Hodge enarco una ceja, me pregunto cuánto años tenía; tenía esa especie de apariencia sempiterna, no obstante las canas de su cabello. Vestía un pulcro traje de tweed gris, perfectamente planchada. Habría parecido un amable catedrático de universidad de no haber sido por la gruesa cicatriz que le recorría el lado derecho del rostro. Me preguntaba cómo se lo había hecho.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que no mató a ese demonio después de todo?

—Claro que no lo hizo. Mírala...es una mundi, Hodge, y una niña pequeña, además. No hay modo que pudiera acabar con un rapiñador.

—No soy una niña pequeña — interrumpió Clary —. Tengo dieciséis años.

—La misma edad que Isabelle — dijo Hodge —. ¿La llamarías a ella una niña?

—Isabelle procede de una de las dinastías más importantes de cazadores de sombras de la historia — replicó Alec con sequedad. Me encontraba como en esos juegos de Pin-Pong donde se seguía atentamente la bola blanca, solo que aquí, miraba a tres personas discutir, claro que diré que Alec no era de mi agrado, y por eso me encantaba ver esto. — Esta chica, por otra parte, procede de Nueva Jersey.

— ¡Soy de Brooklyn! — exclamó mi mejor amiga en un estrepitoso chillido agudo.

—De acuerdo, tal vez para ti sea muy importante esas "dinastías", pero, mira a tu hermana y mírate a ti, se comportan como un par de imbéciles porque no somos esos estúpidos y repugnantes niños ricos malcriados que son ustedes dos.

Silencio. Alec y Clary me miraban con estupefacto en sus caras, aunque en Clary su mirada iba asomándose una traviesa sonrisa en ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has llamado?

—Te llame de muchas maneras.

Jace rió — Tiene razón, Alec. — Me concedió Jace —. Son esos demonios que utilizan el metro diariamente con los que tienes que tener cuidado realmente...

—No tiene gracia, Jace —interrumpió Alec poniéndose de pie — ¿Vas a dejar que se quede ahí parada y me insulte?

—Sí— respondió amablemente, lo mire con perplejidad —. Te irá bien; intenta verlo como un adiestramiento de tu capacidad de resistencia.

—Puede que seamos parabatai— dijo Alec muy tenso — pero tu falta de seriedad está acabando con mi paciencia.

—Y tu testarudez acabando con la mía. Cuando la encontré, las encontré, ella — me señaló— Estaba tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre con un demonio moribundo prácticamente sobre ella. Contemple cómo se desvanecía. Si ellas no lo mataron. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Los rapiñadores son estúpidos. Quizá se picó a sí mismo en el cuello con su aguijón. Ha sucedido otras veces.

— ¿Ahora estás sugiriendo que se suicidó?

La boca de Alec se tensó.

—No está bien que ellas se queden aquí. A los mundis no se les permite entrar al Instituto, y existen buenos motivos para eso. Si alguien supiera de esto, podríamos ser denunciados a la Clave.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto— interfirió Hodge — La ley si nos permite ofrecer refugio a mundanos en ciertas circunstancias. Un rapiñador ya ha atacado a la madre de Clary..., ellas podrían muy bien haber sido las siguientes.

—Los rapiñadores son máquinas de rastreo y destrucción —continuó Alec.— Actúan siguiendo órdenes de brujos o poderosos señores demonios. Ahora bien, ¿qué interés tendría un brujo o un señor demonio en una casa mundana corriente? — Sus ojos, cuando nos miró tenían ese cierto brillo llenos de aversión — ¿Alguna idea?

«Qué tal si te callas» pense para mis adentros.

—Debió de tratarse de un error— sugirió Clary.

—Los demonios no cometen esa clase de errores. Si fueron por tu madre, debe de haber existido una razón. Si ella fuera inocente...

Vaya, éste sí que es estúpido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "inocente"? — la voz de la pecosa sonó tan sosegada que me preocupó.

Alec pareció que se desconcertó con esa pregunta.

—Lo que quiere decir— intervino Hodge — es que es sumamente raro que un demonio poderoso, de la clase que podría mandar a una hueste de demonios inferiores, se interese en los asuntos de los seres humanos. Ningún mundano puede hacer que acuda un demonio, carecen de ese poder, pero ha habido algunos, desesperados y estúpidos, que han encontrado a una bruja o un brujo que lo haga por ellos.

—La madre de Clary no conoce a ningún brujo. No cree en magia. — Dude un momento antes de continuar —Madame Dorothea..., vive abajo..., es una bruja. ¿Pudo ir por ella, pero agarraron a su madre por error?

Las cejas de Hodge se enarcaron veloces hasta la raíz de sus cabellos — ¿Vive una bruja en el piso de debajo de la casa de donde tú vives?

—Es una bruja falsa..., una impostora—explicó Jace — Ya lo he comprobado. No hay motivo para que ningún brujo estuviera interesado en ella, a menos que esté buscando bolas de cristal que no funcionan.

—Y volvemos a donde mismo — Hodge alargó su mano para acariciar al pájaro de su hombro. — Parece que ha llegado el momento de informar a la clave.

Estaba de acuerdo, mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor. — ¡No! — exclamó Jace haciendo que lo mirara con interrogación. — No podemos...

—Tenía sentido mantener en secreto la presencia de Clary aquí mientras no estábamos seguros de que se recuperara — Dijo Hodge — Pero ahora lo ha hecho, y es la primera mundana que cruza las puertas del Instituto en más de cien años. Conoces las normas que los mundanos conozcan la existencia de los cazadores de sombras, Jace, La Clave debe ser informada.

—Por supuesto. — accedió Alec — Podría enviarle un mensaje a mi padre...

—Amberle no es una mundana. — Jace dijo en voz baja.

Las cejas de Hodge volvieron a elevarse veloces hasta el nacimiento del pelo y se quedaron allí. Alec, pillando en mitad de la frase, se atragantó sorprendido. En el repentino silencio, oí el sonido de las alas de Hugo agitándose.

—Pero si lo soy— replique.

—No— negó él —, no lo eres.

Se volvió a Hodge, vi como un leve movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva, encontré aquel atisbo de su nerviosismo curiosamente satisfaciente.

—Esa noche...había demonios du' sien, vestidos como agentes de policías. Teníamos que pasar sin que nos vieran. Le dije a Clary que corriera, pero Amberle estaba demasiado débil para correr, y no había tiempo para ocultarse: habría muerto. Así que use mi estela... y puse una runa mendelin en la parte anterior de su brazo. Pensé que...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que aquel sonido nos hizo dar cuenta que fue mala idea eso.


	7. Capítulo 5

"Descendiente Shadowhunter".

"Descendiente Shadowhunter"

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — el grito de descargo que Hodge provoco con su mano sobre el escritorio hizo que pensara si esa madera podría resquebrajarse—. ¡Sabes lo que la Ley dice sobre colocar Marcas en mundanos! ¡Tú... tú precisamente deberías saberlo!

—Pero funcionó— aseguro Jace, haciendo que rodara los ojos. — Amberle, muéstrales el brazo.

Mire a Jace incrédulamente, pero extendí mi brazo, ahora que mire a mi brazo, justo debajo del pliegue de mi muñeca, distinguí tres tenues círculos superpuestos, las líneas tan débiles como el recuerdo de una cicatriz desaparecida con el paso de los años.

—Ven, casi se ha ido— Indicó Jace—. No la lastimó en absoluto.

—Ésa no es la cuestión — le contradijo Hodge que apenas podía controlar su enojo—. Podrías haberla convertido en una repudiada.

Dos brillantes puntos de color aparecieron en la parte superior de los pómulos de Alec. —No me lo puedo creer, Jace. Sólo los cazadores de sombras pueden recibir Marcas de la Alianza..., éstas matan a los mundanos...

—No es una mundana — le aclaro Jace —. ¿Es que no me has escuchado? Eso explica que nos puedan ver. Sin duda tiene sangre de la Clave, pero aun..., así me quedo con la duda de su amiga la pelirroja.

—Pero no la tengo — aclare a todos. — No podría. — esta vez mire a Clary.

—Debes de tenerla — Me dijo Jace aun sin mirarme. — Si no la tuvieras, esa Marca que te hice en el brazo...

—Es suficiente, Jace— le interrumpió Hodge — No hay necesidad de asustarla más.

—Pero yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? También explica lo que le sucedió a la madre de la pelirroja. Si ella y su hija eran cazadoras de sombras exiliadas, podrían muy bien tener enemigos en el Submundo.

— ¡Mi madre y yo no somos cazadores de sombras! ¡Mucho menos Amberle!

Jace se volvió a mirarme — Tus padres, entonces. — sugirió Jace. — ¿Qué hay de ellos?

Le di una mirada que podía enterrarlo vivo. —Ellos murieron.

Jace se estremeció de un modo imperceptible. Fue Alec quien habló entonces. — Es posible — aceptó, vacilante. — Si sus padres fueron cazadores de sombras, bueno, podrían haberlos matado, o haber muerto en una misión.

—No, los padres de Amberle murieron en un accidente, mi madre me lo habría dicho si no fuera así — replicó Clary.

—No necesariamente, tú podrías tener la sangre de la Clave — repuso Jace. — Todos tenemos secretos.

—Luke— dijo Clary. — Es nuestro amigo. Él lo sabría. Han pasado tres días..., debe de estar frenético. ¿Puedo llamarle? ¿Hay un teléfono? — miró a Jace. — Por favor.

Me quede callada cuando Jace pareció dudar de darle o no el celular, mire a otro lugar que no fuera al rubio teñido de Jace, o Alec; pero creo que era mejor mirar hacia él, porque parecía como si Clary y yo tuviéramos algo que no le podía agradar, sacudí mi cabeza cuando mi mente estaba a punto de empezar a divagar. Y agache la mirada sin importarme nada.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que hizo Clary los días que yo me encontraba inconsciente, pero sabía que la cabeza de zanahoria se mantuvo ocupada informándose acerca del nuevo mundo que acabamos de descubrir, no podía juzgarla, ella era muy quisquillosa, a veces pensaba que esa habilidad que ella tenía nos podía dar algunos problemas, como siempre. Me había quedado parada desde que llegué aquí, que no me había dado cuenta que mis pies estaban cansándose, y no tomaría asiento, debía soportar un poco más, mire un poco más detalladamente el lugar donde me encontraba, mis ojos escanearon rápidamente cada rincón, y cada pintura en paredes, se habían esforzado en que esto quedara perfecto, cuando mis ojos cayeron en unos dorados, la mirada dorada se apartó rápidamente, como si lo hubieran agarrado en algo que no debía.

Fue un acto involuntario que también yo la apartara, pero cuando quise mirarlo de nuevo, él se encontraba hablando con Clary, me quise acercar cuando mire el estado de Clary, pero me detuve cuando Jace susurró algo a Clary. Los mire un segundo más, hasta que la figura delante mío hizo que mis ojos cayeran en él, era Hodge. — Creo que me gustaría tener una charla con estas bellas jovencitas. — dijo él, poniéndose enfrente de mí — A solas — añadió con firmeza al ver la expresión de Jace..

Vi como la sombra de Alec se ponía de pie. — Excelente. Te dejaremos para que lo hagas.

—Eso no es nada justo — protestó Jace — Yo fui quien las encontró. ¡Soy el que le salvó la vida! — me señaló. — Tú quieres que esté ahí, ¿verdad? — pidió, pero en realidad no sabía a quién se refería, si a Clary o..., a mi. Cuando levanté la mirada, la mirada de Jace se encontraba en mí, observándome con una mirada indescifrable, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se escuchó la risa de Alec.

—No todo el mundo te quiere todo el tiempo, Jace. — alego.

—No seas ridículo— escuche decir a Jace, pero había algo en su voz que me llamó la atención, la decepción. —Bien, pues. Estaremos en la sala de armas. — nos informó. Después de eso la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un chasquido definitivo.

—Siéntense— nos dijo — Aquí, en el sofá.

Ella se dejó caer, mientras yo llegaba al sofá con paso lento, cuando llegue a el, vi como las mejillas de Clary se encontraban húmedas por las lágrimas, alzó su mano para secarse las lágrimas.

—No lloro demasiado por lo general— dijo Clary, explicando la situación.— No significa nada. Estaré perfectamente en seguida.

—La mayoría de las personas no lloran cuando están disgustadas o asustadas, sino más bien cuando se sienten frustradas. Tu frustración es comprensible. Has pasado por algo muy duro.

— ¿Duro? —Clary se secó los ojos en el dobladillo de la camiseta. — Ya puede decirlo.

Suspire y mire a Clary — El solo está tratando de ayudar. Se amable.

Hodge sacó la silla detrás del escritorio, y la arrastró hasta el sofá para sentarse enfrente de Clary. Aunque él estaba a un lado mío, podía ver como sus ojos eran grises, como sus cabellos y la chaqueta de tweed. — ¿Puedo traerte algo? — le preguntó a Clary. Y después despegó su mirada de ella y aterrizó en mí. — ¿Algo para beber? ¿Un poco de Té?

Negué con la cabeza, formándose una sonrisa de amabilidad hacia él.

—No quiero Té— dijo Clary—. Quiero encontrar a mi madre. Y luego quiero encontrar a quién se la llevó, y quiero matarlo.

La mire como si le faltara un tornillo. Sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Desgraciadamente— repuso Hodge—, nos hemos quedado sin venganza implacable por el momento, de modo que es o té o nada.

Una sonrisa se escurrió por mis labios, era algo divertido que Hodge tuviera la manera expresiva de hablar así, y más con Clary, era algo inimaginable. — Entonces... ¿qué podemos hacer? — pregunté haciendo que su mirada cayera en mi.

—Podrían empezar a contarme algo de lo sucedido — contestó a mi pregunta, rebuscando en su bolsillo. Sacó un pañuelo, doblado con esmero, y se lo entregó a Clary, ella lo tomó.

—El demonio que vieron en su apartamento... ¿fue ésa la primera criatura que habían visto nunca? ¿Antes de eso, no tenían ni idea de que tales criaturas existieran? —Hodge nos preguntó

Ambas negamos con la cabeza, pero Clary hizo una pausa. — Una vez antes, pero no comprendí lo que era. La primera vez que vi a Jace...

—Claro, desde luego, qué estúpido por mi parte olvidarlo. — Hodge asintió. — En el Pandemónium. ¿Ésa fue la primera vez?

Estaba por decir que sí pero, en realidad no estaba segura, me quede petrificada al sentir que mi mareo venía a mí, no podía ser cierto, solo ocurría cuando quería recordar algo pero ese recuerdo no existía en mi mente, ya no más. —Sí.

— ¿Y tu madre nunca se los mencionó..., nada sobre otro mundo, quizá que la mayoría de la gente no puede ver? ¿Parecía especialmente interesada en mitos, cuentos de hadas, leyendas sobre cosas de fábula...? —preguntó Hodge

—No. De hecho Jocelyn odiaba esas cosas. Incluso odiaba las películas de Disney. No le gustaba que Clary leyera mangas, decía que era infantil. — mencione.

Hodge se rascó la cabeza. El cabello no se le movió.

—De lo más peculiar. — comentó.

—En realidad no — replicó Clary. — Mi madre no era peculiar. Era la persona más normal del mundo.

—La gente normal no acostumbra a encontrar sus hogares saqueados por demonios — repuso Hodge, y eso era cierto, la gente no iba contando por las calles que habían saqueado su casa demonios..., porque nadie los ve.

— ¿No puede haber sido una equivocación? —Clary sugirió.

—De haber sido una equivocación — indicó Hodge—, y si ustedes fueran unas chicas corrientes, no habrían visto a aquel demonio, y mucho menos que te atacará Amberle, o de haberlo visto, sus mentes lo habría procesado como algo totalmente distinto: un perro fiero, incluso otro ser humano. Que pudieran verlo, que te hablara Amberle...

— ¿Cómo sabe que me habló? — intervine alzando una ceja.

—Jace me lo contó.

Alcé las cejas en forma de ironía, pero me detuve al pensar en algo —Siseó. — le aclaré.— Habló sobre querer comerme, pero creo que no tenía que hacerlo. — lleve mi dedo índice a la parte izquierda de mi nunca y la rasque.

—Los rapiñadores están generalmente bajo el control de un demonio mas fuerte. No son muy inteligentes ni competentes por sí mismos— explicó Hodge—. ¿Digo que buscaba a su amo?

Pensé un momento, no había mencionado nada de...—Mencionó a Valentine, pero...

Hodge se irguió violentamente, con tal brusquedad que Hugo, que había estado descansando cómodamente en su hombro en su hombro, alzó el vuelo con un graznido irritado.

— ¿Valentine?

—Sí— Clary habló—. Oí el mismo nombre en Pandemónium del chico... quiero decir, el demonio...

—Es un nombre que todos conocemos— replicó Hodge en tono cortante.

Su voz era firme, pero detecte el temblor en sus manos. Hugo, de vuelta en su hombro, erizó las plumas inquieto.

— ¿Un demonio? — preguntó Clary.

—No. Valentine es...era...un cazador de sombras.

Entrecerré mis ojos mirándolo — ¿Por qué dice que era? ¿Murió? — pregunté con sigilo.

—Porque está muerto — aclaró Hodge, categórico. — Lleva muerto quince años.

Me quede atónita por aquel dato, si estuvo muerto estos quince años..., no podía volver a la vida o ¿sí? ... o nunca murió... o mis incesantes ideas eran paranoicas que creaba ideas absurdas.

— ¿Podría ser alguien más? ¿Alguien con el mismo nombre? — preguntó la pecosa, desviando mi atención de mi ideas.

La risa de Hodge fue un ladrido sin alegría, alce mis cejas mirándolo, si Clary hizo que me desviara de mis pensamientos, el me trajo a la realidad. — No, pero podría haber sido alguien usando su nombre para enviar un mensaje. — Él se puso en pie y fue hacia su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. — Y éste sería el momento de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué ahora? — pregunté remarcando el ahora.

—Debido a los Acuerdos. — mencionó Hodge.

— ¿Las negociaciones de paz? Jace las mencionó. ¿Paz con quién? — nuevamente pregunté.

—Los subterráneos—murmuró Hodge. Nos miró con la boca apretada en una fina línea— Perdónenme — dijo — Esto debe resultarles confuso.

— ¿Le parece? — pregunté lo más irónicamente que pude.

Hodge se apoyó en el escritorio, acariciando las plumas de Hugo distraídamente —Los subterráneos son los que comparten el Mundo de las Sombras con nosotros. Siempre hemos vivido en una paz precaria con ellos.

—Como vampiros, hombres lobos y...— empecé a sugerir

— Los seres fantásticos— continuó Hodge — Hadas. Y las criaturas de Lilith, que son medio demonios, son brujos.

—Entonces, ¿qué son ustedes, los cazadores de sombras? — preguntó con interés Clary.

—A veces nos llaman nefilim— respondió a su duda Hodge. — En la Biblia eran los vástagos de humanos y ángeles. La leyenda del origen de los cazadores de sombras dice que fueron creados hace más de mil años, cuando los humanos estaban siendo aplastados por invasiones de demonios de otros mundos. Un brujo convocó a su presencia al ángel Raziel, que mezcló parte de su propia sangre con la sangre de hombres en una copa, y se la dio a esos hombres para que la bebieran. Los que bebieron la sangre del Ángel se convirtieron en cazadores de sombras, como lo hicieron sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. A partir de entonces, la copa fue conocida como la Copa Mortal. Aunque la leyenda puede no ser un hecho real, lo que es cierto es que a lo largo de los años, cuando se reducían las filas de los cazadores de sombras, siempre era posible crear más usando la copa.

— ¿Era siempre posible?— Pregunté con más interés en el tema.

—La Copa ya no existe— me explicó Hodge. — La destruyó Valentine justo antes de morir. Encendió una gran hoguera y se quemó a sí mismo con su familia, su esposa y su hijo. Todos perecieron. Dejó la tierra negra. Nadie quiere construir allí aún. Dicen que la tierra está maldita.

—Bueno son muy supersticiosos — respondí con calma.

Clary sacudió la cabeza — ¿Lo está?

—Posiblemente. La Clave pronuncia maldiciones de vez en cuando como castigo por contravenir a la Ley. Valentine violó las dos leyes más importantes de todas: se alzó en armas contra sus camaradas y los mató, incluido al descendiente Shadowhunter. Él y su grupo, el Círculo, mataron a docenas de sus hermanos junto con cientos de subterráneos durante los últimos Acuerdos. A duras penas consiguió derrotarlos.

— ¿Por qué querría él emprenderla contra otros cazadores de sombras? — pregunto aun sin entender.

—No aprobaba los Acuerdos. Despreciaba a los subterráneos y consideraba que había que masacrarlos, en masa, para mantener este mundo puro para los seres humanos. Aunque los subterráneos no son demonios ni invasores, consideraba que eran de naturaleza demoníaca, y que eso era suficiente. La Clave no estaba de acuerdo; consideraba que la colaboración de los subterráneos era necesaria si alguna vez queríamos expulsar a la raza de los demonios para siempre. ¿Y quién podría discutir, en realidad, que los seres mágicos no pertenecen a este mundo, cuando han estado aquí desde hace más tiempo que nosotros?

—Tiene lógica, si el que ayudó a contactar al Ángel, era Brujo, estamos hablando que ellos llegaron mucho antes que ustedes. — mencioné.

— ¿Llegaron a firmarse los Acuerdos? — preguntó pecas.

—Sí, se firmaron. Cuando los subterráneos vieron que la Clave se volvía en contra de Valentine y su Círculo para defenderlos, comprendieron que los cazadores de sombras no eran sus enemigos. Irónicamente, con su insurrección Valentine hizo posibles los Acuerdos. — Hodge volvió a sentarse en la silla —. Les pido disculpas, ésta debe ser una aburrida lección de historia para ustedes. Ése era Valentine. Un activista, un visionario, un hombre de gran encanto personal y convicción. Y un asesino. Ahora alguien está invocando su nombre...

—Vaya... todas esas características deberían ir en una postal, una muy grande a decir verdad. — susurre.

—Pero... ¿Quién? — le preguntó Clary ignorando mi comentario. — ¿Y qué tiene que ver con mi madre con eso?

Hodge se volvió a poner en pie. Vaya hombre, si sigue así, en un tiempo las articulaciones de su rodilla, podrían dolerle. — No lo sé. Pero haré lo que pueda para averiguarlo. Enviaré mensajes a la Clave y también a los Hermanos Silenciosos. Tal vez deseen hablar con ustedes.

Me quede callada al escuchar el nombre de los hermanos, parecían que no me iban agradar. Vi como Clary se levantó haciendo que involuntariamente también hiciera eso. — ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que podamos ir a casa? — preguntó Clary, aún sin notar como Hodge se ponía nervioso, o preocupado.

—No, no...no considero que eso sea sensato.

Tenía que ir a casa así que proseguí con la idea de Clary. —Allí hay cosas que necesitamos, incluso aunque vayamos a quedarnos aquí, por un tiempo determinado. La ropa...

—Les podemos dar dinero para comprar ropa nueva.

¡Qué terquedad del hombre!

—Por favor— insistió la pelirroja— Tenemos que ver... tenemos que ver que queda.

Agache la mirada, no quería ver como la casa había quedado, y tampoco quería llegar a casa y ver que no nos recibía Jocelyn con los brazos abiertos regañándonos por llegar tarde, y darnos el gran sermón de la responsabilidad.

Hodge estaba vacilando, luego nos dedicó un corto asentimiento.

—Si Jace acepta, podrían ir los tres. — Se volvió hacia la mesa, rebuscando entre los papeles, luego echó una ojeada por encima del hombro como reparando en que estuviéramos ahí— Está en la sala de armas.

Carraspeó un poco — Sí... Bueno, no sabemos dónde está eso.

Hodge sonrió torciendo la boca —Iglesia las llevará.

Di vuelta, y vi aquel gato persa azul que estaba enroscado como una pequeña otomana. Iglesia se alzó cuando me acerque a él, con el pelaje ondulado como si fuera líquido, se me hacía imposible no acariciar a ese tierno gato. Ronroneo y nos condujo al pasillo. Observaba como Iglesia caminaba con tanta delicadeza, que me tranquilizó.


	8. Capítulo 6

"Pareja de guerreros".

La sala de armas tenía exactamente el aspecto llamada "la sala de armas" se suponía que debía tener. Las paredes de metal pulido estaban adornadas con toda clase de espadas, dagas estiletes, picas, horcas de guerra, bayonetas, látigos, mazas, garfios y arcos. Bolsas de suave cuero llenas de flechas oscilaban colgadas de ganchos, y había montones de botas, protectores de piernas y guanteletes para muñecas y brazos. El lugar olía a metal, a cuero y a pulimento para acero. Alec y Jace, que ya no iba descalzo, estaban sentados ante una larga mesa situada en el centro de la habitación, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un objeto colocado entre ellos. Jace alzó la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotras. — ¿Dónde está Hodge? — preguntó.

—Escribiendo a los Hermanos Silenciosos — respondió Clary.

Alec contuvo un estremecimiento — ¡Puaj!

Clary se acercó a la mesa lentamente, yo aún seguía con Iglesia, solo que ahora lo sujetaba con mis brazos. Cuando alce la mirada, observe como Alec mantenía esa mirada ruda en Clary — ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó Clary.

—Dándole los últimos toques a estas cosas —. Respondió Jace. Y se hizo a un lado para que ella viera lo que había sobre la mesa: tres largos cuchillos delgados de una plata que brillaba débilmente. No parecían afiladas ni especialmente peligrosas.

—Sanvi, Sansavi y Semangelaf. Son cuchillos serafín. — explicó el rubio.

—No parecen cuchillos. ¿Cómo lo han hecho? ¿Con magia? — Clary preguntó con interés.

Desde aquí pude ver como Alec se mostraba horrorizado, como si le hubieran pedido que se pusiera un tutú y efectuará una perfecta pirueta de ballet.

—Lo gracioso respecto a los mundis— comenzaba a decir Jace— es lo obsesionado que están con la magia para ser un grupo de gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra.

—Yo sé lo que significa— dijo Clary con brusquedad.

—No, no lo sabes, simplemente crees que lo sabes. La magia es una fuerza oscura y elemental, no tan sólo un montón de varitas centelleantes, bolsas de cristal y peces de colores que hablan. — Jace escupió todo ese vómito verbal, que hasta me hizo sentir interesada en la magia.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera un montón de peces de colores parlantes, tú...

Jace agitó una mano interrumpiéndola —Si alguien llama a una anguila eléctrica "patito de goma", eso no convierte a la anguila en patito, ¿no es cierto? Por tanto que Dios se apiade del pobre desgraciado que decide que quiere darse un baño con el "patito".

Abrí mi boca y mire a Jace sin poder creer lo que había dicho, y me di cuenta que Iglesia ni siquiera estaba en mis brazos.

—Estás diciendo tonterías — dijo Clary.

—No es verdad — replicó Jace, con gran dignidad, o la poca que le quedaba.

—Sí, lo es — dijo Alec, de modo bastante inesperado—. Mira nosotros no hacemos magia, ¿de acuerdo? — Añadió sin mirar a nadie— Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber al respecto.

Clary estaba a punto de hablar, pero decidí intervenir, no quería que me diera un dolor de cabeza. — Hodge dijo que podemos ir a casa. — solté diciendo eso.

Jace estuvo a punto de soltar el cuchillo serafín que sostenía — ¿Qué dijo qué?

—Para buscar en las cosas de mi madre — me corrigió Clary — Si tú nos acompañas.

Suspire y mire a Clary, alce mis ojos y sonreí en una línea recta.

—Jace — exhaló Alec, pero siendo él, no le hizo caso.

—Si realmente quieres demostrar que alguien de nuestros padres era un cazador de sombras, deberíamos mirar entre las cosas de mi madre. Lo que queda de ellas. — se apresuró a agregar lo último Clary.

—Meternos en la madriguera del conejo — Jace sonrió maliciosamente que hasta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo —. Buena idea. Si vamos ahora mismo, deberíamos tener otras tres o cuatro horas de luz solar.

— ¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes? — preguntó Alec. Al ver que Jace y Clary llegaban junto a mí. Lo mire por encima del hombro de Jace, vi como había medio abandonado la silla, y nos miraba con expectación. Estaba a punto de decir que la ayuda de alguien más nos vendría bien, pero bueno, Jace se me adelanto...

—No— Jace no volvió la cabeza — No es necesario. Nosotros tres podemos ocuparnos de esto solos.

La mirada que lanzó Alec a Clary y después a mí, me hizo creer que estaba tocando territorio marcado, y que no podía hacer nada.

Después los tres salimos de la sala, Jace empezó a encabezar la marcho por el pasillo, Clary trotaba para mantenerse a la altura de su larga zancada, mientras yo caminaba con los pies arrastrados por el pasillo.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene la llave de su casa?

Clary le contestó con un rápido si, mientras yo con un apagado sí. No sé porque, pero sentía como si mis energías se habían ido de la nada.

— Estupendo. No es que no pudiéramos entrar por la fuerza, pero tendríamos mayores posibilidades de perturbar las salvaguardas que pudiera haber sido instaladas si lo hiciéramos. — Jace explicó, estaba por decir que era algo que no me importaba, pero decidí callar.

—Si tú lo dices — farfulló Clary.

El pasillo se ensanchó en un vestíbulo con suelo de mármol, con una cancela de metal negro colocada en una pared. Hasta que Jace oprimió un botón que había junto a la puerta y éste se iluminó, comprendí que se trataba de un ascensor. Éste crujió y gimió mientras subía para ir a nuestro encuentro.

— ¿Jace? — pregunté en un susurro.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó él en respuesta.

— ¿Cómo supiste que teníamos sangre de cazadores de sombras? ¿Había algún modo de que pudieras darte cuenta?

El ascensor llegó con un último crujido. Jace descorrió el pestillo de la reja y la deslizó a un lado, abriéndola. El interior me recordó a una jaula para pájaros, todo metal negro y decorativos con pedacitos dorados.

—Lo imaginé— dijo él, pasando el pestillo de la puerta tras nosotros—Parecía la explicación más probable.

— ¿Lo imaginaste? Debiste de haber estado muy seguro, teniendo en cuenta que podrías haberme matado. — resopló indignada.

Jace presionó un botón en la pared, y el ascensor dio una sacudida, poniéndose en marcha con un vibrante gemido que note en todos los huesos de mi pies — Estaba un noventa por ciento seguro. — dijo resignado.

—Oh, sí, comprendo y a la perfección.

No sé qué, pero algo en mi voz hizo que el girara a mirarme, mi mano restalló contra su cara en un bofetón que lo balanceó hacia atrás sobre sus talones, Jace se llevó su mano a la mejilla, y me miro más sorprendido que adolorido.

— ¿A qué diablos viene eso?

—El otro diez por ciento — pronuncié y descendí por el resto del trayecto hasta la calle en silencio. Pero el estallido de la fuerte carcajada de Clary no faltó. Haciendo que sonriera para mi misma.

Jace pasó todo el viaje en metro hasta Brooklyn envuelto en un silencio enojado. Su cara lo delataba, y ese pequeño puchero que tenía también. Clary permaneció callada de igual manera. Yo solo los miraba con una indescifrable mirada, a veces mis ojos recaían en su marca roja que mi bofetada le había dejado en su mejilla. Los tres nos encontrábamos en silencio, que en realidad no me importaba, daba una gran oportunidad para pensar, solo de pensar en si Jocelyn nos había mentido toda nuestra vida, hacía que en mi pecho una punzada dolor atravesará.

Algo más allá en el vagón, llamó mi atención, dos adolescentes sentadas en un banco naranja reían tontamente. Eran del tipo de chicas que a Clary y a mí nunca nos gustaron en San Javier, luciendo sandalias rosa intenso y falsos bronceados. Por un instante me pregunté si se reían de mí, o de Clary, pero me di cuenta que miraban a Jace. Quise rodar los ojos, las chicas siempre tenían aquella expresión en la cara cuando pensaban que alguien era guapo. Debido a todo lo que había sucedido casi, olvido que Jace era algo atractivo, pero no tanto para mí, debía admitir que Jace carecía de la delicada belleza de camafeo de Alec, pero el rostro de Jace..., era más interesante. A la luz del día, sus ojos eran del color almíbar dorado y estaban... mirándome directamente.

Jace enarcó una ceja — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Por un momento me quede helada, como si una cubetada fría fuera arrojada a mí sin mi autorización. — Esas chicas del otro extremo del vagón te están mirando.

Jace adoptó un aire de sosegada complacencia. Me quise abofetear a mí misma, por haber hecho ese comentario — Por supuesto que lo hacen— mencionó —. Soy increíblemente atractivo.

— ¿No has oído nunca que la modestia es una característica atrayente? — intuí hacia él.

—Sólo de personas feas— mencionó — Puede que los mansos hereden la tierra, pero por el momento, pertenece a los presuntuosos. Como yo.

Guiñó un ojo a las muchachas, que rieron nerviosamente y se ocultaron tras sus cabellos.

— ¿Cómo es que pueden verte? — inquirió Clary.

—Usar glamours, es decir, encantamientos es un incordio. A veces no nos molestamos en hacerlo.

Después de eso los tres nos quedamos en silencio, deba admitir que aquel incidente con las chicas del tren pareció ponerle, al menos de un mejor humor a Jace. Cuando abandonamos la estación y ascendimos la colina en dirección al apartamento, Jace sacó uno de los cuchillos serafín de su bolsillo y empezó a moverlo a un lado y a otro por entre los dedos y sobre los nudillos, canturreando para sí.

Lo miré con exasperación evidente en mi rostro. — ¿Es necesario hacer eso? — pedí. — Es molesto.

Jace canturreó en voz más alta. Era una especie de sonoro tarareo melódico, algo entre Cumpleaños Feliz y El himno de batalla de la república.

—Lamento haberte pegado, pero te lo merecías.

Él dejó de tararear. — Alégrate de haberme pegado a mí y no a Alec. Él te lo habría devuelto.

—Pues el parece morirse de ganas por tener esa oportunidad — alegó Clary con enojo. — ¿Qué fue lo que Alec te llamo? Para...algo.

—Parabatai. — respondió él— Significa una pareja de guerreros que combaten juntos..., que están más unidos que los hermanos. Alec es más que simplemente mi mejor amigo. Mi padre y su padre eran parabatai de jóvenes. Su padre fue mi padrino; es por eso que vivo con ellos. Son mi familia adoptiva.

—Pero tu apellido no es Lightwood. — contradijo Clary.

—No— respondió él.

Estaba concentrada en su plática, pero cuando alce mi mirada, habíamos llegado a la casa. El corazón me palpitaba ruidosamente que juraría que se podría escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Oí ese zumbido en mis oídos, tenía mis palmas sudorosas. Mire a Clary y juntas nos detuvimos en frente de la valla de setos , alcé lentamente mis ojos, esperando ver la cinta amarilla adhesiva de la policía adornando la puerta delantera, cristales rotos esparcidos por el césped y todo el lugar reducido a escombros. Pero no había señales de destrucción. Bañada en una agradable luz de primera horas de la tarde, la casa de piedra rojiza parecía resplandecer. Las abejas zumbaban perezosamente alrededor de los rosales bajo las ventanas de Madame Dorothea.

—Tiene el aspecto de siempre — dijo Clary atónita.

—Exteriormente — Jace metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó otro de los artefactos de metal y plástico.

—Así que eso es un sensor ¿que hace? — preguntó Clary con interés.

—Capta frecuencias, como hace un radio, pero estas frecuencias son de origen demoníaco.

— ¿Demonios en onda corta? — preguntó nuevamente Clary.

—Algo parecido— masculló Jace, alargó el sensor ante él mientras se acercaba a la casa. El objeto chasqueó levemente mientras ascendíamos la escalera, luego paró. Jace frunció el entrecejo. — Está captando indicios de actividad, pero eso podrían ser simplemente vestigios de esa noche. No recibo nada lo bastante fuerte como para indicar que haya demonios presentes ahora.

—Estupendo. — soltó Clary.

Suspire y me incline para recuperar las llaves. Cuando me irgo, vi los arañazos en la puerta principal, la última vez debía de estar demasiado oscuro como para ver. Parecían marcas de zarpas, largas y paralelas, hundidas profundamente en la madera. Jace me tocó el brazo.

Quise decirle que no necesitaba que el hiciera eso, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Note el sabor amargo del terror que había sentido al ver por primera vez al rapiñador. El sabor era ácido y cúprico en mi lengua. Jace empujó la puerta con una mano, para abrirla haciéndonos una seña para que lo siguiéramos con la mano que sostenía el sensor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, parpadeó, ajustando mis ojos a la penumbra. La bombilla del techo seguía fundida, la claraboya demasiado sucia para dejar entrar luz y había espesas sombras sobre el suelo desportillado. La puerta de Madame Dorothea estaba firmemente cerrada. No se veía alguna luz a través de la rendija de bajo. Jace alzó la mano y la pasó por la barandilla. Estaba húmeda cuando la aparto, manchada de algo que parecía rojo negruzco bajo la pobre luz, diría que con una luz más clara seria escarlata.

—Sangre.

—Posiblemente es mía. De la otra noche quiero decir.— me apresuré a agregar.

—Estaría seca ya si lo fuera — me contradijo—. Vamos.

Subió por las escaleras, el rellano estaba oscuro, y tuve que hacer tres intentos con las llaves antes de conseguir introducir la correcta en la cerradura. Jace se inclinó sobre mí, de una manera abrumadora, me observaba impaciente.

—No respires sobre mi cuello — grazne hacia él. Finalmente, la cerradura se abrió con un chasquido. Cuando estaba por avanzar, Jace tiró de mí hacia atrás.

—Yo entraré primero.

Vacilé por un momento, pero luego me hice a una lado para dejarlo pasar. Tenía las palmas de mis manos pegajosas, y no precisamente por el calor. De hecho estaba fresco en el interior del apartamento, casi frío... Un aire gélido se escurrió por la entrada, aguijoneándome la piel. Sentí como se me ponía la carne de gallina, mientras seguía a Jace por el pequeño pasillo y al interior de la sala. Estaba vacía. Sorprendente y totalmente vacía, tal y como había estado cuando nos mudamos ahí: paredes y suelos desnudos, sin mobiliario. « ¡¿qué carajos?!» Incluso las cortinas habían sido arrancadas de las ventanas. Únicamente tenues recuadros más claros en la pintura de la pared mostraban el lugar donde habían estado colgados por Jocelyn. Me dirigí a la cocina, y podía sentir la presencia de los dos detrás de mí. La cocina estaba igual de vacía, incluso la nevera había desaparecido, junto con las sillas y la mesa; los armarios de la cocina estaban abiertos y los estantes vacíos. Carraspeo con confusión — ¿Para qué querrían los demonios nuestro microondas? — inquiero.

Jace negó con la cabeza, la boca curvándose hacia abajo, en las comisuras. —No lo sé, pero no percibo ninguna presencia demoniaca justo ahora. Yo diría que hace tiempo que se marcharon. ¿Están satisfechas? Aquí no hay nada.

Clary se irguió del suelo — Quiero ver mi habitación — insistió Clary.

Asentí de acuerdo a ella. — También yo.

—Si es necesario — se resignó deslizando el cuchillo serafín al interior del bolsillo y acercarse a mí. Cuando vi sus intenciones negué rápidamente hacia él.

—No, ve con Clary—Me miró a los ojos insistiéndome con esa mirada que no haría eso — Estaré bien.

Vi como los dos caminaban a la dirección contraria a la que yo, camine lentamente hacia llegar al cuarto, cuando llegue, se encontraba en un silencio abrumador, la habitación no se encontraba ni una pobre alma, quise chillar cuando no podía ver algún indicio de ropa, o zapatos la cerré por un poco de tranquilidad. Pero un aturdidor sonido hizo que mi atención fuera de mi habitación al vestíbulo, haciendo que abriera la puerta. Vi cómo las miradas de Jace y Clary caían en mí, los mire con expectación al ver que la puerta la habían cerrado con un gran azote. — ¡Vayan afuera! ¡Salgan de...!

Pero hubo un golpe, y esta vez las bisagras cedieron y la puerta salió despedida hacia fuera. Habría derribado a Jace si éste no se hubiera movido a tal velocidad que apenas se vio; de improviso Jace estaba en el escalón superior, con el cuchillo. Quede aturdida por un momento y vi que Jace me miraba y chillaba diciéndome algo, pero no conseguí escucharlo cuando mire al hombre enorme, gruesos como un roble y con una hacha de hoja ancha aferrada en una mano lívida y gigantesca. Su ropa mugrienta y hechas jirones le colgaban de la carne sucia, y sus cabellos eran una maraña, cubierta de mugre. Y la cara era la mejor parte era lívido y apergaminado, recorrido por un negro entramando de cicatrices horribles que casi le borraban las facciones. Las cuencas de los ojos eran pozos rojos supurantes.

Lo miré con horror puro, pero él parecía estar tan concentrado que no paró en verme, me deslice por mi puerta, y suspire, había dentro de mi adrenalina. Lo sabía. Pero escuche el grito de dolor de Jace y salí lo más rápido que podía de la habitación. Vi a la criatura que no estaba del toda muerta, pero se agitaba débilmente y una espuma sanguinolenta le rezumaba por la boca. Contuve el impulso de vomitar, pero tenía que acércame al cuerpo de Jace.

Lo vi tan inmóvil, veía como la sangre —o del gigante—se había palpado en la camisa de Jace. — ¿Jace? — pregunté en un susurro, y sus ojos se abrieron.

Suspiré de alivio.

— ¿Está muerto? — preguntó.

Lo miré con incredulidad pero aun así conteste — Casi.

—Diablos — hizo una mueca— Mis piernas...

—Quédate quieto— ordené.

Gateó para colocarme detrás de su cabeza, deslice las manos bajo los brazos de él y tire. Jace lanzó un gruñido de dolor cuando sus piernas salieron debajo de la carcasa convulsionada de la criatura, lo solté, y él se incorporó con un esfuerzo grandísimo.

Clary se apresuró hacia nosotros, y mire a Jace con dolor. Pero aun así me levanté y lo mire fijamente. — ¿Qué debo de hacer? — pedí con determinación.


	9. Capítulo 7

"Lugar mítico de gran poder".

"Lugar mítico de gran poder"

— ¿Puedes meter la mano en mi bolsillo?

Vacilé un momento al escuchar aquella pregunta de él; pero al instante también asentí hacia él. — ¿Cuál?

—El interior de la chaqueta, lado derecho. Saca unos de los cuchillos serafín y dámelo. — ordenó en tono neutro, permaneció quieto cuando me acerque a él y metía cuidadosamente mis dedos dentro de su bolsillo. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su aroma, sudor, jabón y sangre. La respiración de Jace me cosquilleaba en la nuca. Mis dedos se cerraron cuando sentí la forma de un tubo y lo saque automáticamente.

—Gracias— Jace agradeció.

Los dedos de Jace lo recorrieron brevemente antes de darle nombre: "Sanvi". Como su predecesor, el tubo creció hasta convertirse en una daga afilada, cuyo resplandor le iluminó el rostro. — No mires — pidió Jace, yendo a colocarse junto al cuerpo de la criatura desfigurada. Alzó el cuchillo por encima de la cabeza y lo bajó con fuerza. Un surtidor de sangre brotó de la garganta del gigante, salpicando las botas de Jace. Espere impaciente que aquel gigante desapareciera, y si, se desvaneciera doblándose sobre sí mismo del modo en que lo había hecho el chico en el Pandemónium. Pero no lo hizo. El aire estaba inundado del olor a sangre: intenso y metálico. Jace profirió un ruidito desde el fondo de la garganta, haciendo que Clary y yo lo miráramos con preocupación a aquel rubio. Estaba pálido, si de dolor o repugnancia, no lo sabía con exactitud.

—Te dije que no miraras— reprendió Jace al ver que mi mirada recaía nuevamente en el lugar del accidente.

—Pensé que desaparecería — mencioné en confusión. — Dijiste que...

—Dije que eso es lo que les sucede a los demonios que mueren — explicó con una mueca de dolor, se quitó la chaqueta del hombro, dejando al descubierto la parte superior del brazo izquierdo. — . Eso no era un demonio.

Con la mano derecha extrajo algo del cinturón. Era el objeto liso en forma de varita que había usado para grabar aquellos círculos superpuestos en mi piel. Al contemplarlos de cerca podía sentir que el antebrazo me empezaba a arder. Podía sentir la mirada de Jace en mí, cuando lo mire de vuelta, una sonrisa apenas perceptible. —Esto — señaló al artefacto. — Es una estela.

La acercó a una marca que tenía dibujada justo debajo del hombro, una figura curiosa, casi como una estrella. Dos brazos de la estrella sobresalían del resto de la marca, inconexos. —Y esto — prosiguió — es lo que sucede cuando los cazadores de sombras resultan heridos.

—Mira Clary — empujé mi codo en el estómago de Clary. — Clases gratuitas de cómo ser cazador de sombras y no morir en el intento.

Pero me callé al instante al ver cómo, con la punta de la estela, trazaba una línea conectando los dos brazos de la estrella. Cuando bajó la mano, la marca brillaba como si la hubiesen dibujado con tinta fosforescente. Mientras observaba, se hundió en la piel, como un objeto lastrado hundiéndose en el agua. Dejó tras ella una señal espectral: una cicatriz y pálida, casi invisible. La imagen que apareció en mi mente fue la espalda de Jocelyn, no totalmente cubierta por la parte superior del bañador, con los omóplatos y las curvas de la columna vertebral moteados de estrechas marcas blancas. Era como algo que hubiese visto en algún sueño; la espalda de la madre Clary no tendría ese aspecto, lo sabía. Sacudí la cabeza, la imagen realmente me incordio. Jace soltó un suspiro, la tensa expresión de dolor abandonando su rostro, me tranquilizó un poco. Movió el brazo, despacio al principio, luego con más facilidad, subiéndolo y bajándolo, apretando el puño. Era muy evidente que ya no estaba roto.

—Es asombroso—exclamó Clary, y pude ver como Jace la miraba como si se diera cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo aquí. — ¿Cómo lo...?

—Eso era una iratze: una runa curativa — explicó él. — Finalizar la runa con la estela activa. —introdujo la fina varita en el cinturón y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta con un movimiento del hombro. Con la punta de la bota dio un golpecito al cadáver del gigante. — Vamos a tener que informar a Hodge — mencionó — Le va dar un ataque — añadió, como si pensar en la alarma de Hodge le proporcionará alguna satisfacción.

Cuando observe su reacción, en mi mente se materializó la idea de Jace siendo ese tipo de personas que disfrutaba cuando sucedían las cosas, incluso cosas malas.

— ¿Por qué la daría un ataque? — inquirí a su observación — Y entiendo que esa cosa no es un demonio; es por eso que el sensor no lo registró, ¿cierto?

Jace asintió. — ¿Ves las cicatrices que tiene por toda la cara?

—Sí— respondió Clary con obviedad.

—Ésas se hicieron con una estela. Como ésta — dio un golpecito a la varita de su cinturón —Preguntaron qué sucede cuando se graban Marcas en alguien que no tiene sangre de cazador de sombras. Una solo Marca únicamente te quema, pero gran cantidad de Marcas, ¿unas que sean poderosas? ¿Grabadas en la carne de un ser humano totalmente corriente sin el menor vestigio de ascendencia cazadora de sombras? Obtienes eso — agitó la barbilla en dirección al cadáver — Las runas son terribles dolorosas. Los Marcados pierden el juicio..., el dolor los vuelve locos. Se convierten en asesinos feroces e insensatos. No duermen ni comen a menos que les obliguen, y mueren, por lo general en seguida. Las runas tienen una gran poder y pueden usarse para hacer una gran bien..., pero se pueden para usar para el mal. Los repudiados son malvados.

—Pero ¿por qué querría nadie hacerse eso? — preguntó horrorizada Clary.

—Nadie lo haría. Es algo que se les hace. Puede hacerlo un brujo, tal vez algún subterráneo que se ha vuelto malvado. Los repudiados son leales a quien los marcó; y son asesinos feroces. También pueden obedecer órdenes sencillas. Es como tener un... ejército de esclavos. — Pasó por encima del repudiado muerto, y echó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro cayendo en mí, sabía que me miraba a mí, no lo había dejado de mirar. — Voy a subir.

—Pero allí no hay nada— se apresuró a decir Clary.

—Podría haber más de ellos — señaló, pero en su voz detecte el rastro de cómo si deseara que así fuera — Deberían aguardar aquí. — Empezó a subir los peldaños.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— dijo una voz aguda y familiar detrás de mí— Hay más en el lugar del que salió el primero.

Jace que estaba casi en lo alto de la escalera, se volvió en redondo y abrió muchos los ojos. Copiando la acción de Jace, Clary miraba en la misma dirección. — ¿Madame Dorothea? — Clary vaciló al preguntar, haciendo que girará.

La anciana inclinó la cabeza con gesto regio. Estaba de pie en la entrada de su apartamento vestida con lo que parecía una tienda de campaña confeccionada en seda cruda morada. Cadenas de oro le centelleaban en las muñecas del moño sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza. Mire a Jace que seguía mirando de hito en hito. — Pero...— farfulló Jace.

— ¿Más que? — pregunté con escepticismo.

—Más repudiados — replicó Madame Dorothea con una jovialidad, que consideré que no encajaba realmente en ninguna de las circunstancias; la mujer paseó con la mirada por el vestíbulo. — Lo has dejado todo hecho una porquería. ¿No es cierto? Y estoy segura que no tienes intención de limpiarlo. Típico.

—Pero usted es una mundana — Jace dijo, finalizando por fin su frase.

— Eres tan observador — repusó Madame Dorothea con ojos relucientes —. La Clave realmente rompió el molde contigo.

— ¿Conoce la existencia de la Clave? — inquirió Jace. — ¿Conocía su existencia, y sabía que había repudiados en esta casa, y no les informó? La simple existencia de repudiados es un crimen contra la Alianza...

—Ni la Clave ni la Alianza han hecho nunca nada por mí — dijo Madame Dorothea, y sus ojos centellearon furiosos. — No les debo nada.

Por un momento su áspero acento neoyorquino desapareció, reemplazado por otra cosa, un acento más marcado y grave, que no reconocí.

—Déjalo, Jace. — dijo Clary, y se volvió hacia Madame Dorothea. — Si está enterada de la existencia de la Clave y de los repudiados — siguió—, entonces quizá sepa usted qué le sucedió a mi madre.

Dorothea negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus pendientes se balancearan. Había algo parecido a compasión en su rostro. — Mi consejo para ti—repuso— es que te olvides de tu madre. Se ha ido.

— ¿Quiere decir que está muerta? — me aventuré a preguntar.

—No— Dorothea pronunció la palabra casi de mala gana. —Estoy segura de que sigue vida. Por ahora.

—Entonces tengo que encontrarla— declaró Clary.

Jace y yo nos miramos, y después a Clary, Jace se apresuró a llegar a mí, donde me ofrecía su mano como apoyo.

— ¿Comprende? Tengo que encontrarla antes de que...

Madame Dorothea alzó una mano.

—No quiero involucrarme en cuestiones de cazadores de sombras.

—Pero conocía a mi madre. Era su vecina...

—Esto es una investigación oficial de la Clave— la interrumpió Jace —Siempre puedo regresar con los Hermanos Silenciosos.

—Ah, por el...— Dorothea echó una ojeada a su puerta, luego a nosotros tres. — Supongo que lo mejor será que entren — dijo finalmente — Les contare lo que pueda — Empezó a andar hacia la puerta, luego se detuvo en el umbral, mirándonos iracunda. —Pero si le cuentan a alguien que les he ayudado, cazadores de sombras, despertaran mañana con serpientes por cabellos y un par de brazos extras.

—Eso podría ser agradable, tener un par de brazos extras — bromeó Jace mirándome. —Útil en una pelea.

—No si crecen de tu...—Dorothea calló y sonrió, no sin malicia. — Cuello.

—Rayos— dijo Jace con suavidad.

—Rayos, eso es, Jace Wayland.

Clary y yo nos miramos sin entender, el por qué, de lo dicho de Dorothea.

Mire a Jace. — ¿Wayland?

—Es mi nombre — Jace parecía afectado. — No puedo decir que me guste que ella lo sepa.

Lo mire con una fina línea delgada de sonrisa, y regrese mi mirada tras Dorothea. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro del apartamento con el hedor de sangre. — Con todo, creo que podríamos intentar hablar con ella. ¿Qué podemos perder? — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—Una vez que hayas pasado un poco más de tiempo en nuestro mundo — afirmó Jace en mi oído. — No me lo volverás a preguntar.

El apartamento de Madame Dorothea parecía tener más o menos la misma distribución que el de nosotras, aunque la mujer había hecho un uso distinto del espacio. El vestíbulo, que apestaba a incienso, estaba adornado con cortinas de cuentas y pósters astrológicos. Uno mostraba las constelaciones del zodiaco; otro, una guía de los símbolos mágicos chinos, y otro más, una mano con los dedos desplegados, cada línea de la palma cuidadosamente etiquetada. Por encima de la mano parecían, escritas en latín, las palabras "In Manibus Fortuna". Estantes estrechos, que contenían libros apilados, cubrían la pared situada junto a la puerta. Una de las cortinas de cuentas repiqueteó, y Madame Dorothea asomó la cabeza a través de ella.

— ¿Interesada en la quiromancia? — dijo Madame Dorothea trayéndome en sí. Podía sentir su mirada taladrándome — ¿O simplemente fisgona?

—Nada de eso. —Respondí agachando la cabeza en vergüenza— ¿Realmente puede decir la buenaventura?— Pregunté en un murmullo.

—Mi madre poseía un gran talento. Podía ver el futuro de un hombre en su mano o en las hojas del fondo de su taza de té. Me enseño algunos de sus trucos — transfirió la mirada a Jace. — Hablando de Té, jovencito, ¿quieres un poco?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó él con aspecto turbado.

—Té. Encuentro que sirve a la vez para asentar el estómago y para que la mente se concentre. Una bebida maravillosa, el té.

Fruncí mis labios y respondí por él. —Yo tomare té.

Jace sucumbió mirándome — De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no sea Earl Grey. —añadió, arrugando la fina nariz que tenía. —Odio la bergamota.

— También yo tomaré té, Madame Dorothea. — pidió Clary con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Madame Dorothea rió socarronamente en voz alta y volvió a desaparecer detrás de la cortina de cuentas, dejándola balanceándose suavemente tras ella.

Clary miró a Jace enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Odias la bergamota? — preguntó.

Jace se había acercado a la estrecha a la estrecha estantería y examinaba su contenido. — ¿Hay algún problema?

—Puede que seas el único chico de nuestra edad que he conocido que sabe qué es la bergamota, y aún más que se encuentra en el Té Earl Grey— respondí a la pregunta de Jace.

—Sí, bueno— dijo él, con una expresión de altanería. — No soy como otros chicos. Además — añadió extrayendo un libro del estante. — En el Instituto tenemos que tomar clases en usos medicinales clásicos de las plantas. Es un requisito.

—Imaginaba que sus clases eran como Carnicería 101 y Decapitación para principiantes. — mencione socarronamente.

Jace pasó una página.

—Muy divertido, lucecita.

Clary, que había estado viendo el lugar por donde su fue Madame Dorothea, se volvió en redondo hacia él.

—No la llames así.

El alzó la mirada sorprendió, haciendo que dejara de mirar una vez más el póster de quiromancia.

— ¿Por qué no?

Clary se había mantenido en silencio hasta que encontró mi mirada. —No hay ningún motivo.

—Entiendo — Dijo Jace, y pude ver la mirada entre ellos dos, que solo ellos entendían. Le oí dejar el libro de vuelta al estante. —Esto debe ser la basura que mantiene como fachada para impresionar a mundanos crédulos. — dijo y su voz sonó asqueada. — No hay un solo texto serio aquí.

—Solo porque no sea la clase de magia que tú haces...— empezó Clary enojada.

El la miro con cara de pocos amigos, silenciándola.

—Yo no hago magia— dijo — Métetelo en la cabeza: los seres humanos no usan la magia. Es parte de lo que los hace humanos. Las brujas y los brujos solo pueden usar magia porque tienen sangre de demonios.

—Pero yo te he visto usar magia. Usas armas hechizadas...

—Uso instrumentos que son mágicos. Y justo poder hacer eso, tengo que recibir un riguroso adiestramiento. Los tatuajes de runas en la piel también me protegen. Si tú intentaras usar unos de los cuchillos serafín, por ejemplo, probablemente te abrazaría la carne, quizá te mataría.

— ¿Y si tuviera los tatuajes? — Preguntó Clary — ¿Podría usarlos?

—No— respondió Jace enojado. — las Marcas son solo parte de ellos. Existen pruebas, ordalías, niveles de adiestramiento... Oye, simplemente olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente alejada de mis cuchillos. De hecho, no toques ninguna de mis armas sin mi permiso.

—Vaya, adiós a mi plan para venderlos en Ebay. — rezongó Clary.

Solté un par de risitas sin ocultar.

— ¿Venderlos dónde?

Clary y yo le dedicamos una sonrisa insulsa.

— Un lugar mítico de gran poder mágico. — respondí.

Jace pareció confuso, luego se encogió de hombros. — La mayoría de los mitos son ciertos, al menos en parte.

Sonrió en ironía hacia él. — Empiezo a captarlo.

La cortina de cuentas volvió a repiquetear, y pareció la cabeza de Madame Dorothea. — El té está en la mesa — anunció —No hay necesidad de que ustedes tres se queden aquí de pie como asnos. Pasen al saloncito.

— ¿Hay un saloncito? —preguntó Clary.

—Por supuesto que hay un saloncito — repuso ella. — ¿En qué otra parte iba yo a recibir a las visitas?

—Que humilde Madame Dorothea. — repuse arrastrando mis labios a una sonrisa forzada.

—Dejaré el sombrero con el lacayo. —indicó Jace.

Automáticamente sonreí sin poderlo ocultarlo. Madame Dorothea le lanzó una mirada sombría —Si fueras la mitad de gracioso de lo que crees que eres, muchacho, serías el doble de gracioso de lo que eres.

Volvió a desaparecer a través de la cortina, y su sonoro "¡Ja!" quedó sofocado por el tintineó de la cuentas.

Jace frunció el cejo.

—No estoy muy seguro de qué quería decir con eso.

— ¿De verdad? — Intuí —Yo lo entendí perfectamente.

Y con eso atravesé decidida la cortina antes de que Jace pudiera replicar.

El saloncito estaba tan pobremente iluminado que necesité varios pestañeos antes de que mis ojos se adaptaran. Luz tenue esbozaba las cortinas de terciopelo negro corridas sobre toda la pared izquierda. Pájaros y murciélagos disecados pendían del techo mediante finas cuerdas, con brillantes cuentas negras ocupando el lugar de los ojos. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras persas raídas que escupían bocanadas de polvo al ser pisadas. Un grupo de sillones de color rosa se hallaban colocados alrededor de una mesa baja. Un mazo de cartas del tarot atadas con una cinta de seda ocupaba un extremo de la mesa; una bola de cristal sobre un soporte dorado, el otro. En el centro de la mesa había un servicio de té dispuesto para las visitas: un plato de emparedados apilados, una tetera azul (humeante) y tres tazas de té con platillos a juego, colocadas con esmero frente a dos de los sillones.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó Clary con voz débil — Esto tiene un aspecto magnífico.

Y después se acomodó en uno de los sillones, tomando una taza entre sus manos.

Dorothea sonrió; los ojos le centelleaban con un humor malicioso. —Toma un poco de té— dijo, levantando la tetera — ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

Me acerque rigorosamente hacia ellas, tomando lugar a un lado de Clary, obteniendo una taza entre mis manos. Mire de soslayo a Jace, que estaba sentado a mi lado y había tomado posesión del plato de emparedados. Examinaba uno con atención.

—Azúcar — pidió Clary. Y la mirada detallada de Dorothea giro a mí.

—Leche.

Jace se encogió de hombros, tomó un bocadillo y dejó el plato sobre la mesa. Lo observé cuidadosamente mientras le daba un mordisco. Jace se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Pepino— mencionó al ver mi mirada en él.

—En mi opinión, los emparedados de pepino son justo lo apropiado para el té ¿verdad que sí? — inquirió Madame Dorothea sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Odio el pepino — declaró Jace y me pasó el resto de su emparedado.

Lo recibí con una mueca de desagrado, pero al observar que esto sería lo único que comería, le di un mordisco saboreando la cantidad apropiada de mayonesa y pimienta en el.

—Pepino y bergamota— farfulle — ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que odies y que debamos saber?

Jace miró a Dorothea por encima del borde de su taza de té.

—Los mentirosos — Respondió Jace.


End file.
